Taking a Chance
by heartie07
Summary: Will taking chances lead to love?
1. Chapter 1

Well this looks like it. Hope Valley apartments, Elizabeth parked her UHAL the best she could she had never driven anything so big. She was used to her white BMW coupe. Oh how she missed it. Driving the UHAUL made her feel like she was driving a bus. As she got out the UHAL she scanned the area for the office. She was told the office would be open and that Rosemary would be working. Lilly this is a new start for us Elizabeth said as she gathered the leash. Lilly her chocolate lab barked, as if she understood completely. That a girl, she whistled and put Lily on the leash for her walk. As she walked along the parking lot she spotted the office.

Oh there it is girl, the office sat off to the side of the buildings. In the center sat a beautiful court yard. Elizabeth walked into the office and was greeted by the office clerk Rosemary. Hi my name is Elizabeth Th. Yes, Thatcher I remember Rosemary said glancing up with a slight smirk. I never forget a name or face. I am Rosemary we spoke on the phone. Oh yes, Elizabeth said. She was in awe of the awards and trophy's. It was as if she had set foot in a small time capsule of Rosemary's life. Awards and pictures lined the wall. Please have a seat Rosemary mentioned. Lilly sat as well. Rosemary started gathering paperwork and looking for a pen. As Elizabeth read over the documents Rosemary got the keys together. Welcome to Hope Valley Apartments Ms. Thatcher. Thank you. Elizabeth and Lily took the keys and skipped down the path.

Good girl we are in apartment 143. Once they found the apartment Elizabeth anxiously got the key to put into the door. The apartment was spacious, wood floors and all the fixtures in the kitchen. Lilly went straight to the window as if to claim her spot. I see that's where you want your bed to go, Elizabeth acknowledged. As she explored the rest of the apartment she became overwhelmed with joy. A new apartment, a new job and a new town. This was a lot of change for this city girl. Moving wasn't easy. She had to give up a lot. She moved away from her comfort zone, friends, family, everything. Yet it was a season for change.

I need to start unpacking I guess. Only thing in the U HAUL was small boxes of dishes, clothes and linens. The future and heavy items would be in later that afternoon. As she carried the last box, a cop in uniform exited the apartment next to her. He was taller, with a short brown hair and those arms. She quickly got herself together and kept walking. He walked by her and gave a slight smile and nod. Which put her back into the trance she had just gotten out of.

Later that night

Elizabeth was eager to put everything together that day. She emptied the boxes first thing then the movers came by with the rest. By 8pm Lilly started walking toward the door. Ok girl one more minute. Elizabeth got the leash and her shoes and keys and they made it on their way out of the apartment. As they were making inside she noticed a police truck pull in the space. Lilly that's him again. The cute cop next door. As she gathered Lilly's droppings she tried to make it look like she didn't see him.

-In the truck-

As Jack gathered his phone and wallet he glanced outside and saw his new neighbor. She was pretty, young, long brown hair, and eyes the color of the ocean. He had one glance this morning when he was leaving the apartment and he couldn't seem to get those eyes out his head. He didn't even know her name. Those eyes seemed to look into his soul. He hadn't been in a relationship in almost a year. At the station the guys tried to hook up with girls. Yet he wanted something more than just a one night stand and some eggs in the morning. As he got out the car he heard her talking. The inner cop in him scanned the area and noticed she wasn't on the phone and Bluetooth head pieces were no longer a trend. Oh shit she is nuts he thought. Then he saw Lilly come from behind the trash can. Deep breath Jack.

The meeting.

As Jack approached closer he was happy to be proven wrong. She must have been talking to her dog. Thank you Lord! He had a tissue in his pocket so he walked over her way to throw the trash away and strike a conversation. They made eye contact for a quick second and boom she was gone. Lilly took off running and she was right behind her. Jack threw away the tissue and made it on his way inside his apartment.

Inside he took a shower, changed into some sweats and grabbed a cold beer out the fridge. He sat down on the couch and flipped the channels on the TV while looking at his phone. All his buddies seemed be out and about at clubs or with the wives or girlfriends. His phone rang and It was his brother Tom.

Hi bro long time what county jail are you at? What can I call my brother without him thinking I am in Jail. No you can't, how much money do you need. None. I am in love and I need you to be my best man because I am getting married this weekend. What Jack was stunned. Tom I know I haven't talked to you in a few months with you being overseas working but who are you marrying. You are too young. You can't get married. Oh brother shut the hell up. I am only two years younger than you. I have fallen in love with my Director Julie Thatcher. She is beautiful man! I am so lucky. She must be blind or a fool to be with you. Why the rush to get married. You only have been away for two months, why don't you get to know each other. Look I have to go said Tom, click. Jack sat there stunned. He was so pissed he had raised Tom and himself due to his father passing away when he was young. His mom worked two jobs to make ends meet and to make up for the absent of their father. Jack cut off the tv and turned on his radio. His volume was turned all the way up and he pulled out his workout equipment.

In Elizabeth apartment

While in the shower Elizabeth could hear her neighbors music it was so loud she couldn't tell which direction it was coming from. She hurried through her night time routine. So she could investigate. Even though it was the weekend it was getting late. They weren't In dorms anymore they were in apartments. She quickly threw on a hoodie and some shorts and went next door. She just forgot to wash off her mask.

Bang bang bang

Jack turned the music down and rushed to the door. As he opened it he was taken back by the girl next door. Even with a mask on her face she was gorgeous and she smelled great. Elizabeth was in awe at the god who stood before. It appeared that gods had built his body. It was chiseled and muscular in all the right places. Sweat glistening off his abs and dripping off his face. Can I help you jack asked

Oh I m Elizabeth I live next door and your music is too loud. Jack smiled hi I'm Jack I'm sorry about that Elizabeth. I just figured since it was the weekend the floor would be empty. So no one would mind. Well I'm sorry to complain but I can hear it in my apartment. Jack smiled I will cut it off sorry about that. Is there anything else I could help you with Elizabeth? Oh Elizabeth was taken out of trance again no that's all. Well have a good night, as jack closed the door he caught a peak of her walking towards her door.

Elizabeth

Omg really E why were you eyeing him like that! As she placed her hand on her face she realized that her mask was on omg you went over to his house like this! The mask might have been blue, underneath her face was bright red. As she went to bed she thought to herself how cute Jack was. It was good to put a face to the name.

Jack

Even with a mask on her face those are eyes seemed to see into his soul. He felt like she had awaken something in him.

Back in the apartment

Omg lilly I'm going to curl up and die. I'm so embarrassed. She rushed to the bathroom

to clean her face. She was embarrassed she went over to complain and had left the house looking a mess. Jack on the other hand, his body omg, as soon as her mind wander her phone started to ring. spice girls filled the apartment. Hi Julie!

Her younger sister Julie had been away in business for a few months now. They were super close and had weekly talks. Didn't I just talk to you yesterday Jules. Hi sister can't I call just to hear your voice. What do you want? Elizabeth replied.

I want you to be my maid of honor. Okay that's all. Wait what the hell did you say? Elizabeth was completely thrown off. Julie laughed so hard at the other end. You heard me, I'm marrying the love of my life Tom Thornton and I need you to be home this weekend at 4 pm to be there for the wedding. Julie wait wait please slow weekend is the weekend you come back from South America. You are getting married the same day? Yes we don't want to wait. Julie are you pregnant? Because if you are we can talk about it. No I'm in love! By the way my color is green dark green. Love you sissy bye.

Elizabeth sat on the bed stunned. The next morning she woke up at 4 am by five am she had put the rest of room together, and started placing pictures on the walls.

Jack's apartment

Since talking to Tom, Jack became moody. He laid in bed and just spent time looking at the clock. At five am he just started to drift off, when all of a sudden it sounded like someone had tried to break through the wall in his bed room.

Elizabeth couldn't sleep, like her mother when she was under pressure she cleaned. She cleaned so had her apartment spotless. She was almost done when someone pounded on her door with such force, it sounded like the police. What the hell she thought. As she grabbed her robe, she opened the door slightly. Hi Jack, can I help you?

Jack stood there apparently upset, yet when he saw her he instantly calmed down. Um do you know what time it is? Five am she responded, yes five am on a Sunday morning. I can hear you banging on my bedroom wall. Some of us are trying to sleep. I would appreciate it if you could wait till later to do that. Elizabeth stood there stunned. Early bird gets the worm she said with a smirk and shut the door. She went into her room and continued to hang her mirror. She then put on her gym clothes and headed out for the gym. As she pulled into the parking space she saw Jack talking to Rosemary he looked up when he saw her and continued talking rapidly. Omg is he ratting on me making noise this morning. As she got out the car she slammed the door and decided to walk past them. Hi Elizabeth, Rosemary called. Hi Rosemary she responded. Jack nodded and she rolled her eyes. What is that about Jack, Rosemary hit his arm in a joking away, all your neighbor move out what are you doing to them. I need the place full. I don't know what her issue is. He responded in a uptight voice. Well let me go I told Lee I would be home for lunch today. Are you coming over for the game later Rosemary asked? Yeah I will be over, I have a few errands then I will make an appearance. This isn't another set up is it Rosey? No, but you do need a date for your brother wedding this Saturday. So I might invite a friend or two. Jack grunted and walked to his apartment. As he turned the Corner he ran smack into Elizabeth.

Really like his day couldn't get any worse. I'm sorry she spoke quickly and kept it moving.

While walking Lilly her phone rang. It was Julie, she wanted to apologize for the other night. As they talked Elizabeth decided to just listen. Please go get your dress tomorrow after work. Julie pleaded. I need you in town Friday for the dinner and the wedding is Saturday and then Sunday you can leave.

-Friday-

Elizabeth said goodbye to her fourth grade class, ended the day setting up her classroom for the next week. As she got into her car she glanced at her phone. Missed calls from her bride, she called Julie back. Hello about time, sorry Jules I do work you know, Elizabeth responded. Are you on the way yet? Are you driving or flying. I'm flying in. My flight leaves at five. So I need to get off of here and rush home to get my stuff and take lilly to the kennel. Okay text me love you bye. Elizabeth pulled in her parking lot to see a black truck parked in her spot. She parked across the lot. That's weird she thought maybe someone moved in. The space wasn't numbered so she had no real right to get pissed but the spot was right in front of her apartment, plus she had been parking there for the week now. She checked her mail, gathered lilly and her belongs and packed her coupe. As she was pulling out she noticed Jack jump right in the driver's seat of the truck and leave out the back. Her blood boiled. Does he sit and think of ways to piss me off?

Jack-

He pulled up to the hotel where his family was staying for the wedding. Tom met him in the parking lot. He was so happy. Jack had thought long and hard, he had hours to think. He decided to be happy for his little brother. He would stand by and support, and put his thoughts and opinions to himself. He hugged his brother and instantly felt happy. He was so happy to see his brother. He hadn't realized it till now. Don't get all emotional on me man, Tom said as he broke the hug. Aww look at my loves, Charlotte Thornton said as she came down the steps from the hotel. She was so happy to see her boys. Hi momma Jack said and gave her hug. He loved his mom. He had always been very protective of her since his father passed. She always joked that Jack was her prince charming. Let's get you inside son, Charlotte grabbed Jack's bag and took off. Momma no, I can carry my own bag. Charlotte just looked and rolled her eyes. Jack did the same when she turned around. If you do that again your eyes will get stuck. I see you still have eyes on the back of your head Jack called out. He checked in the hotel and changed his clothes to meet the family for dinner. Oh you are going to love Julie and her family,Tom called out. Jack smiled and looked over to his mother. Hi momma he walked over to her and gave her another hug. These people are loaded son, don't get me wrong they are nice but I feel uncomfortable around them. Julie is sweet but kind of an airhead.I shouldn't say that, that's my future daughter in law. Charlotte laughed. She has a sister that is meeting us there tonight. Her father and mother are nice yet cold. Aw momma you're the strongest woman, I know. You don't need to be like by them. She patted jack on the back, I love you son.

Elizabeth-

Elizabeth pulled into her old driveway, she walked up to the door to Julie running into her arms and knocking her over. Just like when they were kids her sister Vola called from the stairs in digest. Mr and Mrs. Thatcher came out for the study smiling at the girls on the floor. Hi mom and dad Elizabeth called out. Hello darling, they called. I need you to change into something nice and meet me back here in five mins. Hubby is coming and he is bringing his family over for dinner. Elizabeth went over to her parents and gave them hugs her dad hugged her tight. I'm glad your home honey. She smiled at him. She gave her mom a light hug and kiss on the cheek. Vola is being a pill today. Just today Elizabeth laughed at her mom. Her sister was nine months pregnant and her husband was overseas for work. She had been staying in her old room so she wasn't alone. One more week till Lionel is back her father mumbled one more week. ELIZABETH Julie yelled from upstairs. Oh her Elizabeth mumbled.

DInner

The Thatcher family walked in the restaurant at the club and sat at their usual table, there were extra chairs added to make room for the future in laws. Julies phone rang.. Hello babe we are inside just come on in. Mr. Thatcher made a face and Elizabeth noticed. Viola complained about everything. Soon the Thorton family appeared. Something about the man in the back was familiar. Then his face appeared, OMG Jack.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 The Dinner

Jack glanced up and noticed her, Elizabeth her face was pure shock. His as well. What were the chances his little brother would be marrying the sister to his annoying neighbor? Julie kissed Tom, and Charlotte went around the table saying hello. Elizabeth gave her a welcoming hug and introduced herself. The rest of the family sat back and smiled as if it hurt to do so. This is my son Jack Thornton. Jack reached out and gave everyone a handshake. Elizabeth stood when Jack came to her. They greeted each other awkwardly. Elizabeth went in for a hug Jack a high five handshakes. When her face hit his chest, she breathed in his scent. The same smell she smelled when she ran into him. "Hello again", Jack mumbled. "Again" Charlotte spoke. "Yes Elizabeth and I actually know each other". "What, How?" "Mrs. Thatcher spoke. "We are neighbors actually" said Elizabeth. Jack pulled his chair out for his mom and sat down in the middle between her and Elizabeth. The dinner came and the family ate. Jack twisted towards Elizabeth, "what are the chances huh". Elizabeth looked over at him. "I know" she responded. "My sister is completely smitten by your brother". Jack smiled "she should be, I taught him everything he knows". Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "It's true" Jack chuckled. "I wanted to actually". "Can I have your attention" Julie interrupted. "Tom and myself want to thank all of you for attending this dinner and being a part of our special day tomorrow. We came in this as strangers and we are leaving as family." Jack glanced around the table he noticed Elizabeth was the only Thatcher who seemed happy for Julie. Viola, was looking at her phone and Mr. and Mrs. Thatcher had the look of disappointment with a slight smile. Jack reached for his mother's hand under the table and gave her a tug. Elizabeth saw this notion and her heart got warm.

As the dinner ended Elizabeth got up and went to sit outside while Julie and Tom took the rest of their family on the tour of where everyone would be for the wedding. "Have a light?" Jack asked. Elizabeth glanced behind her. "I don't smoke" she said with disgust. "Neither do I" Jack laughed and sat next to her. He held his hand out. "What" Elizabeth said as she looked at Jack's hand. "I'm Jack Thornton and I want to start over, I think we got off on the wrong start". Elizabeth shook his hand and smiled "I think so too." She introduced herself and glanced back inside. "So are you as thrilled as your parents about this." "I'm happy for Julie". "She is a very loving person and I think she found her match". Jack watched her face light up as she spoke of her happiness for her sister, he could tell she was telling the truth. "So you drive a black truck" Elizabeth asked. "Yeah why?" Jack asked, "You parked in my spot earlier today"." Elizabeth I thought we were starting over." "You're right she responded." "So your police office" she finally said. "Yes I am". "What do you do for a living?". "Well I'm a teacher, I teach fourth grade. In a few weeks I will be a college student again". "I am going back for my Masters. I wanted a break once I graduated and a break turned into three years." "My mom Charlotte, was a teacher", Jack said with a smile. "What did your dad do?" "He was on the force". "Which is probably why I joined."" Tom is a teacher like mom." Elizabeth watched how Jack's body language changed when he talked about his family. "Do you want to get some coffee there is this place around the block I used to go to as a kid". "Okay "Jack said as he got up and followed her.

They walked around the back of the Club and down the road. When she entered the building an older gentleman came from around the counter to greet her. "Elizabeth how are you?". She chatted for a minute and then the gentleman's eyes wonder to Jack," Is this your date to Julie's wedding?". Jack's face turned slightly pink. Elizabeth smiled and glanced over "No Mr. Jones you know me I'm flying solo; this is Jack my future brother in law". "Oh nice to meet you sir". "Nice to meet you". "Mr. Jones has the best hot chocolate do you want that or his delicious coffee". "I will take whatever you're having, Jack responded". Elizabeth smiled and told Mr. Jones that she wanted two regulars. She smiled over at Jack and pointed to a comfy couch. "Let's go over here. He will bring the drinks". As they sat there and talked Elizabeth felt she had known Jack her whole life. The hot chocolate came out and Jack reached for his cup he took a sip; the drink was the best drink he had ever had. Not too hot but just right. When he put his cup down Elizabeth's face had the biggest smile on it. "What" asked Jack." Nothing I'm just glad you like it" Elizabeth explained. "It's delicious," Jack replied. "I used to come here almost every day after school". Elizabeth smiled to herself to the fact that Jack still didn't realize he had whip cream on his face. When he took the final sip he realized the whip cream and wiped his face quickly. Little did he know it had been on his face from the start. Elizabeth's phone rang. "Hello, where did you and the hottie run off to? "Julie asked. Elizabeth giggled "we went to Jones, for hot chocolate" "Well we are leaving. Do you want me to get you?" "No that's fine I think Jack drove", Jack nodded. I can take you he mouthed. "Jules Jack will bring me back". "Okay well we will take Tom and my new mother back to the hotel." Elizabeth laughed and smiled at Jack. Jack payed for the drinks they had there and Elizabeth payed for the drinks for the road. She explained that in order to have the full effect you needed two. As they walked down the street, Elizabeth showed Jack places of her past. Jack smiled to himself, she was everything he wanted in a woman. He wished he gotten the chance to know her as soon as she moved in. She must think he is a jerk he thought. As Elizabeth ended the tour she rubbed her arm. Jack took his sports coat and placed it around her arms. "Aw thanks Jack, it got chilly out of nowhere". They made their way back to the truck and Jack opened the door for her. He caught her blush when he did it and it made him feel good that she did.

Thatcher home

As they pulled up to the house Jack thought back to what his mother had said. Just starring at it made him nervous. Elizabeth thanked him and took the jacket off. Jack jumped out and opened the door for. As they stood there awkward Elizabeth didn't want the night to end. "Where are you staying she asked?" "Down the road at the Grand Plaza". "Oh okay". "Well since you're down the road do you want to come in for a drink? I understand if you don't I know it's late". "Okay!" Jack said eagerly. He looked down he didn't mean for it to come out so strong. He actually didn't want the night to end. They walked inside and Jack was amazed. The inside looked like the homes in magazines his mom collected. They walked in the din and Elizabeth told Jack to sit down and make himself at home. "I'm going to run upstairs and change out of this". Jack watched her run upstairs. He sat still as he could trying to not mess up the couch. Soon Julie and the Thatcher's came inside. They all scattered and never once looked in the den to see him. Elizabeth came in a hoodie and matching sweat pants her hair up in a bun. She looked the same the night she came to his door. Minus the blue face mask. She sat next to him and turned on the TV She ran to the bar and pulled two glasses and asked him to join her. "Pour what you want". Jack watched her as he she put two ice cubes in the glasses. She poured herself some Jack Daniels and Jack laughed. "What never seen a girl drink whiskey"." No I expecting something more fancy to be pulled out." "Oh there is but I brought this with me."" I love Jack". She immediately regretted what she said. Jack laughed and said "oh I love me too". Jack poured himself some also and watched her walk back to the couch. They sat down and took in the quiet of the room. They could hear the family upstairs preparing for bed. Jack yawned and Elizabeth felt bad. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to keep you out late" she said. "No you're fine. I am used to being up late". "Oh I know" she laughed. Elizabeth looked at the clock. It was almost midnight. "So what are you wearing for the big day, Mr. Best Man" she asked. "Shit! I forgot my suit!" Jack said looking shocked. "What!" Elizabeth said looking just as shocked. "I'm kidding" he laughed "you will have to see Maid of honor." "Oh look runaway bride is on". "I've never seen it" Jack replied. They watched the movie in silence. Elizabeth got up to reach for a blanket and sat closer to Jack. Soon the movie was watching them.

Elizabeth's phone started to vibrate in her pocket which made her wake up. She was warm and felt comfortable. She glanced up to see she was snugged into Jack's side. He had his arms wrapped against her. She looked at the clock it was Four AM. She glanced up at Jack's face he looked so peaceful. She didn't want to wake up him but she wanted to avoided the morning talk with her family. She studied his face and saw how his face was at rest. His mouth was what she took the most interest in. She wondered what it would be like to kiss him. He must have felt eyes on him due to him waking up. Jack looked down to see her looking at him. "Hi he said, sorry I feel asleep". "What time is it?" he asked. "Four AM" she responded. Jack blinked and rubbed his eyes "shit I didn't know it was so late, I mean early". "I should head back to the hotel before your family gets up". Elizabeth noticed how tangled they were. Her hand had slipped under his shirt onto his rock hard abs. He had her wrapped against his body. Jack and Elizabeth got up cleaned the den, and she walked him to the door. She handed him her phone." What's this?" He took her phone and she looked. "A cell phone" she replied "put your number in". "Text me when you get to your room please. It's late and we drank a few hours ago."" Okay I will" he said. "It was nice meeting you" Elizabeth said. She wasn't sure how to say goodbye to Jack. She opened her arms and gave him a hug. It felt right. She felt loved and completely whole." Save me a dance today" she called out. Once inside the hotel Jack showered and unpacked his bag. In a few hours Tom would be coming in, and he wanted to make it believable that he had stayed in his room. Once he got the room straight he laid down for a few hours. He was soon awakened by his mother and brother jumping wildly on the bed. "How did you get in here" Jack laughed hitting them both with pillows. Tom smiled "I can get into anything brother". "What time did you get in last night son?" Charlotte asked. "Uh late momma", Jack replied rubbing his face and sitting up. "Bullshit" Tom called out. "He just got in a few hours ago". Tom busted out laughing as Jack made a face and threw a pillow at his head." Now that we are all together I wanted to tell you both thank you for standing by me today and accepting Jules into the family". "We didn't have a choice" Jack mumbled. Charlotte smacked his arm, and gave him a look. Jack laughed and hugged his little brother. "You're just jealous" Tom replied. Jack laughed back "I'm no rush for a lifetime headache". The family soon settled down and glanced at the clock. It was almost ten am. "I have a hair appointment with the Thatcher's" Charlotte said kind of gloomy. "Momma don't be like that "Jack said. "I love Elizabeth, she made me feel like I can be myself around her, the other woman on the other hand make me feel like I'm being judged all the time". Jack smiled to himself he was glad his mom had Elizabeth there to make her feel comfortable. "Well the men have golf with Mr. Thatcher at the club in an hour so we can get our hair cut and meet him there" Tom looked at Jack. "I actually got my hair cut before I left yesterday but I will have them shave me". Jack replied.

At the salon

Charlotte walked into the fanciest salon she had ever been to. She had always given herself her own haircuts or gone to great clips in the mall. When she walked in Elizabeth walked up and gave her the biggest hug. "Good morning how did you sleep?". "Morning, honey, I slept well." Viola made a slight chuckle to herself and Elizabeth gave her a look. "You and I are going to get our nails done first, while mom and Viola get their hair done, then we will switch sides", she explained. Elizabeth led the way and grabbed two glasses of white wine she handed one to Charlotte "cheers "she said. "Cheers "Charlotte repeated. The ladies were dolled up and ready to go to the club to change, and gather for the wedding.

At the club

As the Thornton family smiled for family pictures someone caught Jack's eye. Elizabeth entered the side of the room with a beautiful deep green dress. The dress clung to her body as if it was painted on. It had a semi low front with jewels around the sweetheart neckline, yet tasteful and a low back. He couldn't take his eyes off her. Her hair was in a beautiful braided bun and her makeup was natural and showed off her natural beauty. She truly took his breath away. Charlotte walked over to Jack after seeing the magnetic force Elizabeth had on him. "Hi son" she whispered in his ear. Jack turned around and smiled at his mother. "You look amazing momma" he kissed her cheek and gave her a hug. "I know someone here that looks much prettier" she smiled and nodded at Elizabeth. She was currently talking to guest which Jack took for family. The guest list was small. Moments later both families met in the middle for a quick picture. Elizabeth caught a glimpse of Jack walking towards her and felt her heart beat faster. He looked like a picture from a magazine. He was built and his suit formed to his body. The photographer glanced at the family and rearranged the family, Elizabeth ended up standing in front of Jack. She smiled up at him, "why hello Best Man". He nodded back "Hi Maid of Honor". The photographer took the picture and the wedding planner started the lineup. Charlotte walked down the arise smiling at Tom. She thought of all her milestones from birth till now. She made it down the arise with teary eyes and gave Tom a hug and kiss. I love you she whispered. Next Jack and Elizabeth. Jack held out his arm for Elizabeth. "Shall we he asked." She giggled and linked his arm They walked down, both thinking how lucky they were to be hand in hand with someone like the other. The ceremony was beautiful but all Elizabeth could think of was spending time with Jack. She had changed the seating chart that morning to make sure Jack sat at her table. Jules had placed her with Charles her ex-boyfriend from college and his family. That was table she was trying to avoided for the night. All morning she had replayed their night together. It wasn't a date but it was by sure the best night she had with a guy. Jack watched the ceremony and it was sweet, his brother looked happy and like his mother explained that's all that mattered. He looked over at Elizabeth she looked like an angel she was truly beautiful inside and out. Last night he felt like he had known her all his life. He told her things about him, their first time hanging out that he had never told girls after months of dating. He was a man with many layers his mom once called him. Yet Elizabeth found a way to peel through them all. At the end of the ceremony both families meet for more pictures with the bride and groom and then the reception began. Jack went to the board and noticed Elizabeth was seated at his table he was instantly relieved. He walked over to the table and saw her looking around. Once their eyes met it was like time stood still. Jack walked over and bent down to her, "is this seat taken miss"? He asked. "This one" she pointed, it's not. She smiled at him as he sat down. "So we are family now" she teased. Jack chuckled. "Also neighbors" "yeah I almost forgot about that" she responded. "Speaking of home when do you fly out tomorrow?" Jack asked." I actually am not flying back tomorrow". "Oh you're staying". "Yeah I was going to leave Monday night because of the holiday I figured to make it a small vacation because we are out of school on Monday". "When do you leave?". "Tomorrow morning", Jack responded. The food came out, dancing followed. Most of the wedding guest were on the dance floor. Elizabeth looked at Jack and smiled. She stood up and gave his hand a pull. She pulled him on the dance floor as they took their place on the floor, the song changed and a slow song played. Jack held her close while Elizabeth instantly melted into him. She was instantly drunk on his cologne. She felt at ease, with her eyes close she felt as if she was in a dream. A man appeared, with dark hair around Jack's height with a smaller build, asking for a dance. Elizabeth lifted her head from Jack's chest confused and irritated to why he stopped. She looked up and saw Jack and Charles staring at her. "Can I have a dance Elizabeth". "I will get us some drinks" Jack responded. "Okay" Elizabeth said. Jack saw a look in her eyes that she really didn't want to be bothered with Charles. As he twirled her around she mouthed out sorry, He smiled at her and walked to the bar, The Thatcher family paid for an open bar. Tom meet Jack over at the bar and the brothers had a shot. "To Dad" Tom raised the glass. "To him". As they finished their brotherly moment. Jack glanced over at the dance floor and saw the guest having a good time. "Hey Tom I will be back". He walked around the dance floor in search of the restroom. On his way out he saw Charles talking to Elizabeth. He could vaguely hear the conversation. Yet what he heard he wished he hadn't. "I want to get back together; we are both at different places now. I'm not the same guy I was in college." He pulled Elizabeth in for a hug and Jack felt bad for listening. He quickly made his way into the restroom.

"Charles I will always love you as a friend, I don't want to date anymore and we are better off as just friends. I have moved on and I want more in life". "Elizabeth I am in a position at your father's company that will guarantee us a great life. You can quit teaching and relax and raise our children. You belong here with your family your friends and me!" He tightens his grip on her arm, and pulled her in for a kiss. Elizabeth's eyes widen in pure disbelief. She smacked Charles as soon as she could. Charlotte smiled to herself in the doorway of the lady's room she had witnessed the whole thing. Elizabeth couldn't believe Charles. She was so pissed she ran into the lady's room and sat down in the stall crying. Charlotte waited a moment before she knocked on the stall. "Someone is in here" Elizabeth responded in between sobs. "It's me Charlotte", "Oh" soon the stall opened and Charlotte was able to enter. "Hi" she whispered "is everything okay". "No", Elizabeth responded, she then explained what Charlotte had saw. They talked for a moment and then Elizabeth fixed herself and walked out the rest room. She wanted to hang out with the one person she knew would change her mood.

Jack, was over at the bar. He had a beer yet couldn't drink it he was so mad. Of course it was too good to be true. The girl of his dreams wasn't at his grasp. Another one bites the dust. Maybe he was meant to be alone. He would meet girls easy. He didn't want to toot his own horn but getting girls to attract to him had never been an issue. He wanted more than casual sex with an ex and one night stands. He wanted someone that made him feel like he had known them forever, someone he could truly open up to someone like Elizabeth.

"Can I please get a Jack and Coke" Elizabeth asked the bartender. She glanced over at Jack, "Why the long face, you didn't catch the bouquet.?" Elizabeth didn't respond. There was a noticeable tension between them. She grabbed her glass and thanked the bartender and sat back at the table. Julie came behind her and hugged her. "I know you have something for my brother in law, and I want to let you know I approve". "If this works out we can be sisters!", Julie laughed so hard at that. The champagne had clearly gone to her head. "Julie we are already sisters you realize that." Elizabeth stated. She was on the verge of tears but she didn't want to ruin the night for her sister. "You do like Jack then" Julie laughed, you didn't correct me. Elizabeth let the floodgates roll. She was emotional wreck, she told Julie everything. Julie was so gone off champagne she wouldn't remember this conversation. Mrs. Thatcher walked over to Elizabeth and grabbed her daughter's arm and whispered some shocking news into Elizabeth's ear. "We need to end this ceremony; You sister's water broke. Your father is getting the car and we are headed to the hospital. Julies flight leaves in two hours so she and Tom need to book it now to the airport. I need you to come with us". "Okay mom I will meet you there." "I will clear the space "Elizabeth explained. Mrs. Thatcher hugged her daughter. Mrs. Thatcher said goodbye to Julie and ran out. Elizabeth went to the bar and order another Jack double this time minus the Coke. She shot it back and then walked to the band. Jack watched her with a puzzle look. "Hello everyone, thank you for coming out. I wanted to take the time and thank you for my family. I know at this time we would have the bride and the groom say a few words but they have to run to catch their flight so if you would join me in saying goodbye on the front lawn. Again thank you for coming out". As the room cleared Charlotte grabbed Elizabeth's hand. "Honey what's wrong, did Charles try something again". "No my sister's water broke and my parents want me at the hospital". "I will have Jack take you honey" called Charlotte. Before Elizabeth could object, she was gone. Charlotte found Jack gathering his jacket at the table "son I need you to take Elizabeth to the hospital". "What! "Jack said shocked "is she alright.?" He gathers his keys and scanned the room looking for her. "Her sister went into labor shortly before Elizabeth cleared the room". Jack and Charlotte ran back the front where they saw a very distraught and quick drunk maid of honor. Jack pulled the truck to the front of the club and helped his mother and Elizabeth in. When Jack tried to support Elizabeth she pushed his hands away from her. He thought back to last night and how he wished his hands could linger on her back but wouldn't since he was a gentleman.


	3. Chapter 3

The ride to the hospital was silent. No one spoke. Jack watched the road and would occasionally glance over to his left to see a nervous, upset Elizabeth. He wondered where Charles was? Why hadn't he taken her here? Charlotte, watched from the back seat. Wishing she could slap some sense into her stubborn son. He clearly couldn't see his perfect woman was sitting right next to him. Jack pulled up to the hospital and before he could park Elizabeth jumped out the truck. Leaving behind her phone. As Elizabeth ran inside she saw her Dad sitting down reading the paper so she went to sit next to him. They sat in silence which seemed to be a common theme of the night. She leaned against her father's arm and started to drift to sleep.

"Park the truck son, over there "Charlotte barked. Jack looked in his mirror and saw his mom's face meant business. "What the hell son?" She smacked the back of his head like she used to do when he was little. "Are you pushing her away on purpose?". "What?" Jack asked. "Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about Jack". "I know you were out all night with her the night of the dinner, at the wedding it looked like y'all would be next in line and now this shit". "Momma, it's not what you think she getting back with her ex."" I heard them talking". "What else did you hear?" "I left after he poured his heart out to her and she appeared to like it." "To be a cop you should missed this one son". "She isn't getting back with Charles, she actually had to defend herself from him". Charlotte took the time to tell Jack everything. "Plus I saw it." "Elizabeth has a pretty forceful backhand". Jack looked at his phone. "I saw her in the lady's room right after it happened and she told me everything" Charlotte explained. At that moment Jack felt like he should have JackAss tattooed to his forehead. In the dark car a little light shone on the passenger floor board. She left her phone. Jack reached down and looked at his mom. Charles 3 missed calls. "That doesn't mean anything", "go give her phone back". "She will explain". Jack and Charlotte walked inside. Mr. Thatcher was sitting there reading a magazine. Mrs. thatcher and Elizabeth were talking to a man that appeared to be Viola's husband. Charlotte spotted a cafe and darted in. Jack walked over to Mr. Thatcher. "Any news on the baby yet sir". :Hello Jack, none at the moment". He never glanced at Jack. It was as if he didn't want to be bothered. Charlotte came back moments later with cups and a delicious spread of coffee hot water for tea and some small muffins. "I'm starving" she said as she put the tray down. Mr. Thatcher looked up and smiled "Thank you Charlotte". Elizabeth glanced down the hall and saw Jack watching her. He smiled and she walked over. He grabbed a cup and poured a cup of coffee for her. When he stood up she was right by your side. She reached for the coffee. "Thank you," he handed her the phone. "Thank you" Elizabeth repeated. "Viola is still in labor". "Looks like the baby doesn't want to come out". She glanced at her phone and a look of disgust filled her face. "Wow it's late". She rubbed her eyes. It was almost 1am. She had been up since Jack left at four the previous day. "I can take you home, if you want to take a nap and then bring you back once the baby is born," Jack stated. Now that he knew the truth about Charles he wanted to make up for being a jerk to her. "No I'm fine". "I want to be here to meet my niece or nephew" Elizabeth explained. Okay well sit down Jack motioned. 'Wait you and your mom don't have to stay please go back and get some rest'. 'I know you're sleepy' said Elizabeth. 'No I'm fine''. Jack took out his phone and glanced. Tom and Julie should be in the Bahamas in an hour. Elizabeth looked over at Jack and sipped her coffee. Charlotte came and sat over where they were with muffins for them. "I know you two are hungry". She gave them each a muffin. As they ate and talked about the current events Elizabeth's phone rang. It was Charles again. "I will be back" she said looking frustrated. Jack watched her leave. He felt a pain in his chest when she got up. Charlotte looked over at him. "Give her some time and then go check on her".

The call.

"Hello Charles, what do you want."

C: "I wanted to say sorry for the way I acted. When I'm around you I go crazy E. My life was so good when we were together."

E: "Charlie please stop she started to cry. We can't"

C: "E why, why can't we. I can make it work. You can still work, you can go back to school we can take our time you and I."

Jack watched her from the window he saw her upset she was. He saw her pat her shoulders. This was his moment.

E: "Please stop talking Charlie."

C:" I will fight for you."

E: She was crying so hard. "Charlie I...I... I don't love you. I never knew love and I what we had was sweet. But that wasn't love. We were so young. I will cherish what we had but you deserve something I can't give you. I don't love you."

C: "What, all those times you told me those were lies."

Jack walked out where he was in earshot

E: "No they weren't lies, I thought I loved you. I guess I loved you then. I don't love you anymore".

C: "I'm not giving up"

E: "Goodbye Charlie"

She hung up the phone and hung her head in defeat. It broke her heart to tell him that, but part of her felt free. Jack came up behind her and placed his jacket on her shoulders. She quickly wiped his face. "Are you okay?" Jack asked wanting to give her, her space. "I was just seeing if we're okay". "Thank you" she responded. I am fine now. "Why don't we go inside". She smiled at Jack and led the way back inside. As they entered the building they were greeted by good news. Viola was ready to push, Jack and Elizabeth and the family gathered together waiting for the baby to arrive.

30 minutes later

A new baby entered the family a little boy. Elizabeth was the first in her family to hold the baby. Her face lit up and her eyes twinkled as she held the bundle of joy. After an hour of family pictures and talking to each other Elizabeth stepped out the room. Jack followed her a few moments later. He found her standing alone in an empty hallway. "Hey" he said, as he approached her. "Hi" she smiled. "Thank you for tonight you really didn't have to stay". "You're welcome". "Are you okay?" he asked. "Are you hungry?" she asked. "I could use some fries, you?" She changed the subject quick. "I will be back" she gathered her things and asked Charlotte if she was ready to go. Charlotte said goodbye to the family and meet Jack and Elizabeth outside the room. Elizabeth got into the back of the truck this time. Jack felt like maybe he had pushed away. As they headed toward the Thatcher home Elizabeth glanced up. "Where are you going?" she asked. "I'm dropping you off at your home", Jack said. "Why? "Elizabeth asked puzzled "I thought we were going to get food". "You two drop me off and hang out the night is young it's only 2 am". "Oh Charlotte, no you come out with us, there is a diner around the corner from the hotel it's so yummy I love their fries" Elizabeth stated. "It's okay honey", Charlotte replied "I can barely keep my eyes open". Jack made a U-turn and went on the way to the hotel. When he parked the car he let both women out and walked his momma to the door. "Night momma" he said as he hugged her. "Night son, tell her how you feel". She smiled and called out "good night" to Elizabeth. "Night" Elizabeth called. Jack looked at his watch it was 2:15 am. He walked back over to the truck and found Elizabeth nodding off inside.

He opened the door and got inside truck, Elizabeth quickly stirred. "Sorry I feel asleep". "I can take you home". Jack reached back to put his seat belt on. "Actually Jack can we talk about tonight". "Yeah in the morning we can meet up before I leave if you would like". "Oh yeah it's Sunday" Elizabeth responded. "Is it strange that this weekend felt like the longest/ shortest weekend ever" Elizabeth said. Jack smiled. "I just keep thinking how funny the universe is. How is that my new neighbor's sister would be marrying my little brother" said Jack. Elizabeth laughed and looked over. "How is it that I feel like I've known you my whole life". He grabbed Elizabeth's hand and held it. "Jack do you mind if we go inside and talk"? asked Elizabeth. "Sure" said Jack. He got out of the truck and rushed to her side to open the door. He then held out his hand and led the way.

They went to the vending machine and brought everything inside. Elizabeth used her dress as a basket and followed Jack down the hall to his room. "I could help you carry some of the junk food". He said, "no I'm fine I'm getting all the uses out of my dress." Jack glanced back at her as he opened the door. The dress was lovely on her. "So this is where the magic happens" Elizabeth laughed as she entered the room. She sat on the bed laughing as she emptied her dress. Jack noticed her fidgeting with the dress. "Do you want to put on something more comfortable"? he asked looking at some extra tee shirts he had. Elizabeth glanced up not sure what to do or say. "You can go into the bathroom and make yourself at home". "I think I have some sweats, they're bigger but you can wear them if you want." Elizabeth glanced out the restroom and got up and grabbed the clothes. She changed into the sweats. They were the same sweats he wore the night she went over to complain about his music. She felt a flutter in her gut when she thought of how his body was chiseled and sweaty. She put the shirt on and when she did she inhaled a strong scent oh Jack. She walked out and hung her dress against a chair. Jack had changed as well and was plugging his phone in a charger when she entered the room. Elizabeth bounced on the bed and grabbed a bag of chips, and a bag of moms. Jack studied her as she poured the M&Ms into the chip bag. "What!" she asked. "I've never thought of that" he said laughing. "I like salty and sweet" she stated. Jack opened the water and went for the fruit snacks. Elizabeth noticed this. So are you feeling better, Jack asked. Now I am, Elizabeth stated. She glanced at Jack and then looked back at her snacks. "Thank you again for staying at the hospital". "Sorry for being rude and taking a call". "I need to clear the air between an um old friend I guess" Elizabeth explained. As she did she kept looking down and playing with her chip bag. Jack touched her leg. "Relax" he said. She took a deep breath and looked him in the eye. "I used to date Charles in college". "We grew up together so I've always known him." "Growing up he was more like a brother". "Yet something changed in college". "I don't know if it just felt comfortable because we already knew each other or if it was just a force pulling us together". "I'm not sure". "I was engaged to him our senior year and I broke it off shortly before we graduated". "I applied for jobs and tried to move on. I moved to where I am now because of him". "I just wanted to be far to see how it felt". "I love my family but they pressured me to be with Charlie, I wasn't happy with him". "He didn't push me or motivate me to do better". "He wanted to marry me, and have me quit teaching before I even got started. He wanted me to have kids ASAP". "I love children, and one day I want a family but I want to teach". Jack listened. "Are you happy now?" He asked. "Yes, I love my apartment, I love my new job, I love that my family doesn't have a hold on me." "I can go and do as I please". "I'm still learning who I am". "I never fully got a chance to be me" she explained. "I said no to things I wanted to do" she stated. Jack smiled. "Enough about me and my sob story" she laughed. "What about you: she glanced at him. "Why are you single?" Jack laughed "I don't know", he said chuckling. Elizabeth picked up some gummy candies and started opening a them. She laid back on his bed fully comfortable. Jack watched her as she adjusted herself. "When was your last relationship?" She asked. He laid down next to her. He glanced up, causing to Elizabeth to laugh that "long ago". She asked laughing. "It's been almost two years"." I've gone on a few dates since then but nothing has stuck" he final said. "My friends have tried to set me up on a few dates but I hate that" explained Jack. "What happened with your last relationship?" Elizabeth asked. "We were like oil and water". "We had been together for a while; we were young". "She liked to go out and be social and I was in the police academy, I worked too hard and didn't make her feel important so she found someone who did". Jack looked down and hurt came across his face. I'm sorry Jack Elizabeth said reaching for his hand. "Well she is missing out one day you will make a girl happy". She smiled.

The two of them laid in bed laughing and talking and soon decided to turn the TV on. Like the night before Elizabeth and Jack fell asleep. At 8 am Charlotte was banging on the door. "Jack, Jack son wake up". Jack woke up and noticed Elizabeth was in his arms. She looked so peaceful. He slipped out her hold and opened the door. Charlotte looked wildly at him. "Jack I need your help!". "The Thatcher's called and said Elizabeth never made it home last night". "I told them you were with her last and that you dropped her off but they said her bed was never slept in"." I didn't mention this to them but I'm worried about Charles and her". "I saw him grab her really hard and she smacked him". "Do you think he would try something?". "Momma please she is okay!". Jack explained. "How do you know?" asked Charlotte. "Because she is right there"! He pointed to the bed. "Oh okay" Charlotte looked. She gave Jack a smile. "I will call the Thatcher's". "I will have her call her parents" Jack said. "What time are you leaving? My train leaves in two hours". "I'm going to pack my room and get breakfast at the diner you two went to last night"." We never went so why don't we join you". "My treat! Give me like 30 mins". He shut the door and got in the shower. It took him like ten mins to get ready. Elizabeth woke up as Jack was coming out the shower in his towel. He had forgot his clothes on the chair. She blushed when she saw him. "Morning" she said putting her face into the pillow. He chuckled to himself as he changed. Knock on the door, "Jack do you want me to get the door"? Elizabeth called. "Yes please" he responded. Elizabeth got out of bed and answered the door. "Morning Charlotte", Elizabeth's face turned red as a tomato when she realized who it was. She was holding a bag out. Morning honey, this is for you. I will be in the lobby. Elizabeth looked at the bag confused and shut the door. Jack came out brushing his teeth and saw Elizabeth's face of shock. "Your mother just came by and handed me this bag." "She knows I stayed the night here!". Elizabeth walked straight into Jack's chest. "Ugh she said, I don't want your mother to think of me like that girl!". Jack pulled her away from him. "She doesn't think of you as that girl" he laughed. "It's not funny" exclaimed Elizabeth. "Elizabeth by the way he has you seen your phone, your parents were worried last night give them a call". She looked over at the bed and found her phone. She had so many calls and texts asking where she was. She called them and explained that she stayed out with a friend. She got ready in the bathroom. Inside the bag she found a tooth brush, shampoo and shower gel, and a tee shirt dress. She smiled to herself, Charlotte really saved her life. She got ready and came out to Jack staring at her. "What she asked". She walked back into the bathroom to look at herself. Then it hit her. Jack had feelings for her. She felt the same way when she saw him. "Are you ready he called out"? "Mom is waiting in the lobby". "We can eat and drop her off and come back here to grab my things".

At the diner Charlotte shared funny stories of her boys. She watched as Elizabeth and Jack talk in a low whisper about things like they were the only two at the table. She noticed how comfortable he was around her. It made her heart warm to know that Jack had found his someone. They finished breakfast and took Charlotte to the train station. Elizabeth said her goodbyes to Charlotte and got back into the truck to give Jack and his mom a moment alone. "She is it son, she is what I've prayed for". "You just had an angel come into your life". Jack smiled. "Momma, I really like her, I just don't want to miss it up like I did with Carla." "Carla and you were polar opposites and you both were young and dumb mostly dumb" Charlotte laughed. "Think of how funny it is that the both of you move to get a fresh start, and your siblings marry each other and then the two of you have feelings". Jack looked down, "I'm not sure if she feels the same way" said Jack. "Son let me tell you she does". "You have spent the whole weekend together". "Ask her son". She kissed his cheek and gave him one more hug.

Elizabeth watched this moment and it pulled at his heartstrings. She was a firm believer in finding a man who treated his mother well. Jacks trait were traits straight off her list of the perfect man. She felt the flutter in her gut again as he entered the truck. "Back to hotel to check out then dropping you off and making my way back" Jack chanted. As they drove Elizabeth wondered if this was her moment. "So Are you working tomorrow? with it being a holiday and all."" No I'm off tomorrow I just wanted to have a day to rest before going back to work" Jack stated. "Oh okay well I never booked a flight home". "I was in such a rush to get here that I booked a one-way ticket" Elizabeth explained. "How did you not catch that" Jack asked. "Well if you want to leave today you can always ride back with me", Jack offered. Elizabeth didn't say anything. They pulled up to the Thatcher home and Jack opened her door. She got out and turned around "are you coming inside" she asked. "You know you never told me your plan?" Jack stated. "Sorry I thought I did, I want to ride with you".


	4. Chapter 4

Elizabeth led the way inside. Once inside she made Jack sit and wait. Elizabeth gathered her stuff and went into her father's study. "Hi daddy I'm leaving". "Oh goodbye dear", "where is mother" she asked? "With your sister at the hospital". "I'm on my way there now". He got up and walked out leaving Elizabeth alone in the study. She took in the surroundings around her. She used to do her homework, on the floor near her father feet. Yet he never seemed to give her attention. Work came first, always. She walked out the office and went to her old room. She packed her bags and took a look around. As she picked up her suitcase a spider ran over her foot. She screamed louder than she thought. Jack raced up the stairs and to her side. What he looked around the room she was sitting on her bed terrified. She calmed down once he was beside her. She chuckled as she caught her breath. He looked confused at her. "Promise me not to laugh" she asked. "Okay" he said. "A spider ran over my foot". He smiled. He moved from her side and went to look at her floor. He grabbed a tissue from her vanity and killed the spider and went to her bathroom to flush it. While there he washed his hands and looked back at her. "All gone". He came out and glanced around. Her room was a reflection of her. Very pale pink and gray. There was a little love seat near the window full of dolls staring at him. A small picture sat on her desk of her and Charles. Jack rolled his eyes. He looked back at Elizabeth and saw her grabbing her bags. "I got them" he said and she smiled. She led the way down the stairs and out the front door. Jack place her items in his trunk and climbed in the truck. "Next stop home", she smiled at him noticed that he didn't say her home or his. He said home. Elizabeth played her music while Jack drove. They talked and listened to the music that played. After a few hours they stopped at local family owned restaurant. It was a cute little diner. Just the two of you the hostess asked. "Yes" Jack answered. The hostess seated them and Elizabeth excused herself to freshen up. While gone the hostess came back to fill their glasses with water. "You and your wife make a cute couple". Before Jack could correct her she was off. Elizabeth came back to see Jack smiling at his water cup. "Trying to get her phone number", Elizabeth asked "who?" Jack questioned. "The water" Elizabeth laughed you're smiling at it like you're about to ask it out. He busted out laughing. Then he explained what happened. Elizabeth took a sip and asked him if he wanted to get married one day. "One day when I find the one, yes"." I also want kids" he responded. This took Elizabeth back she had never heard a guy open up about a family. With Charles she was the one to bring the future up and he would just agree to what she said. "Do you have a number of kids in mind or what you want". Jack looked at her confused. "I never thought of that". "Whatever God gives us will be fine". Us he thought to himself I hope she didn't hear that he thought to himself. The hostess came by and took their orders. As she left Elizabeth sat there in complete happiness he said us. Maybe he didn't me us but it sounded that way. She glanced at him. She loved how he had dimples when he smiled and how deep brown his eyes were. His phone went off and snapped her out of her trance. He smiled at her and looked at his phone I will be back. "Hello Momma, did you make it home alright?". "I just unpacked and now I'm about to get some lunch"." How much longer do you have?" "Well two more hours we stopped for lunch". "We", Charlotte paused. "Elizabeth and I" he explained the update to his mom and how they decided it would be nice to have someone to ride with." Ask her out son you've spent all this time getting to know each other the date will be easy". "Goodbye momma love you". He rushed her off the phone. He came back and saw Elizabeth. "I paid for lunch" she smiled. "It was the least I could do since I hijacked your trip home". They giggle and got back into the truck. A few exits in Jack looked over and saw her sleeping. She was gorgeous he thought. As they got closer to home he stopped for gas. Elizabeth woke up and realized they were close to Lilly's kernel. She called to let them know she would be able to pick Lilly up a day early. When she finished the call Jack offered to take her. That way she didn't have to come back out. "Are you sure". "You've done so much for me I owe you". "Do you Shepherd's pie?" "Actually I've never had it". "Omg how have you lived without it." "It's the best." "Tonight at seven do you have plans?" "No" Jack said. "Good, you are coming next door for dinner". They picked up Lilly, and made their way over to the apartment. Rosemary was out front watering plants near the office. She quit when she realized Jack had a girl in his truck and that girl was the new tenant next door. This was a new type for Jack. Rosemary called Lee immediately. "Hello" Lee said, "Honey you won't believe it Jack is dating". "Someone you hooked him up with?", "good for him". "No! this wasn't me this was him". "She is the girl next door". "Well that's a change for Jack". "Most of his girls are flashy". "No honey she is literally the girl next door". "Well maybe they hit it off". "He has been gone all weekend at Tom's wedding you think he took her?" "I don't know honey I was with you at the house he laughed". "Bye Lee you're no help". Jack gathered the bags while Elizabeth walked Lilly. Lilly was confused by Jack. It had been just her and Elizabeth always. Elizabeth picked Lilly up last year. She was driving down the road after taking one to many wrong turns and came up on an older man was giving the puppies away to a good home. Lilly was the last one left, the rut in the litter. Elizabeth took her home and loved her and with time she grew into a huge lab. After the walk Elizabeth walked to the apartment she noticed Jack had placed her items at her door. She opened her door and put Lilly inside with her belongings. She glanced at the clock it was 2pm she had to clean and get ready and cook. She cleaned the place which only took a few minutes. She changed clothes and ran to the store. When she came back she started cooking. By four she was done and she could take a small nap. When her alarm went off she started getting ready. Jack ran out to pick up flowers for her. He remembered she made a comment about sunflowers he grabbed a bouquet and a dog bone for Lilly. At seven he knocked on her door.

Knock, "coming" Elizabeth called out. She opened the door and standing there was Jack. He took her breath away. Jack had seen her in all types of outfits the past few days. No matter what she wore she looked wonderful. She was wearing a light blue dress that made her eyes a darker shade of blue. Her hair was pulled back yet strands fell nicely around her face. Her makeup was done natural to the point it looked like she had none on. She smiled excited to see him. He was in jeans and in red polo. He was holding a lovely bouquet "these are for you" he handed them to her. "Thank you come in". Inside her apartment he noticed a change in decorating styles, compared to the Thatcher home and her sense of style. There was more of a simplistic style she achieved. She came out the kitchen holding a vase with the flowers. She walked over to her living room coffee table and place the vase down. Jack watched her closely. "This is for Lilly" he handed her the bone. Elizabeth laughed when she saw it. Lilly came out the bed on que to get her bone. This made them both laugh. "Do want some wine or something to drink" she asked. "I will have whatever you're having" Jack answered. Elizabeth walked into her kitchen pulling out two glasses of white wine. She handed one to Jack. "A few more minutes and dinner will be ready" she smiled. She led her way to the couch and told Jack to make himself at home. They laughed and talked, soon dinner was over. Jack helped her clear the dishes, "you wash I dry" Jack said. "Okay" Elizabeth responded. They washed dishes and the mood around them felt right. Like this is what was supposed to happen every day. "So what are your plans for tomorrow?" Jack asked. "I have to run a few errands tomorrow and then I'm free, you?". "Same I wanted to take my car in for an oil change in the morning". "Hopefully I can get a rental". "I should have gotten it done before the wedding, but it was hard to find the time". "Where do you go?" asked Elizabeth. "Just down the road". "To Caleb's" she asked. "Yes, I'm guessing you know it". "Yes I had him look at my coupe when last week". "He is great" Jack stated. "What time do you want to go?" "Well I don't want to ruin your plans" Jack said. "Oh you won't I am just returning a dress to the mall that I didn't wear and then I need to pick up some items from the grocery store for the week." "I went to the store today but I only ran in to get items for tonight". "I have to make a list". "A list?" said Jack. He finished drying the dishes and handed them to her for her to put away. "If you want to make it a quick trip we can go together". "I could probably use some items from the store". They finished cleaning and made their way back to the living room. Lilly walked to the door and sat. Elizabeth noticed and started to get up. Jack put his hand on her lap "I can take her for you". "Why don't you find something for us to watch". She smiled and sat back down. Jack took Lilly out front. Hi girl I'm Jack. I'm hoping me and you can become friends. He laughed at himself for talking to a dog. When he came back inside Elizabeth was pulling ice cream out the freezer. She sat back down on the couch. Jack joined her. They both picked up spoons and dug in. "Find anything interesting to watch he asked". "Cops live" she pointed. As they watched their spoons clicked. Causing them to laugh. "Do you see any of this" she asked. "Sometimes" he said. "I'm blessed to live in a county like Hope Valley". "We don't see much crime". Elizabeth let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. As they finished off the ice cream and the show. Lilly walked back to the door. This time Jack got up, "I think I'm going to head out". "Since my apartment is next door there isn't a need to fall asleep on a couch". They both laughed even though they both enjoyed their nights together. "I will go out with you to walk Lilly and then we can walk back together". Okay, Elizabeth slipped her shoes on, out a hoodie on and grabbed her phone. She ran out to meet Jack and Lilly. She meets them and went over to stand next to them. As she walking toward Jack, Lilly wrapped her leash around her legs causing her to trip. Jack caught her just in time. She loved being in his arms. Yet this wasn't how she planned it. Good thing it was dark she was so red she could feel the heat on her cheeks. They walked back to their doors. They hadn't established how to say goodnight so she just told Jack to text her in the morning when he wanted to be dropped off.

8:00 am the next day

E: Are you awake

J: Yes, just got up. I should be ready in 30

E Okay just come over when you're ready.

J: Are you sure you are up for this? I appreciate the offer but you really don't have to.

E: Come over when you're ready.

As she pulled in behind Jack at Caleb's her heart started to pound. She really was excited about spending more time with him. They had been at each other's hip since Friday night and it was Monday. As he climbed in her coup she laughed. "I haven't been in a Barbie car before" he joked. She punched his arm lightly. "Hey this Barbie car is perfect for me and Lilly." "How long is the wait", she asked. "They said they would give me a call". "There weren't any rentals available till this afternoon so if there still not done I might take them up on that or have you drop me off to pick up my cruiser". "You can drive them around? "She asked. "Yes and No" "Chief won't mind if I told him my truck was in the shop". "Oh okay". "Well I can run in the mall and drop this off then we can go grab coffee and then the store if you want." "Do you have anywhere you need to go?"" Nope" "I'm your shadow today Ms. Thornton". She returned her dress with ease and on the way walking out she ran into her Principal. "Hello Elizabeth, how are you doing on your day off?" Asked Mrs. Ramsey. "I'm good and you?" "Delighted". "This is my husband Mr. Ramsey" he shook Elizabeth's hand and Jack's. Elizabeth smiled and Mrs. Ramsey was looking up and down at Jack. "Oh this is my friend Jack". Jack shook their hands. "Nice to meet you". Mr. Ramsey looked at Jack closely "are you on the force Jack?". "Yes I am sir". "I thought so". "My friend Bill is the chief there"." Oh okay". I thought I've seen you around the station. They said their goodbyes and nice to meet you'd and were on their way. Jack opened Elizabeth's door for her. As she turned around to thank him she looked into his eyes. For a second it felt as if her heart stopped. She looked down and back at his face. "You have an eye lash" she picked it off his cheek and held it on her finger. "You have to make a wish". "I wish to take you on a date this Saturday night" he said out loud. Elizabeth smiled. "You know if you say the wish out loud it doesn't happen, but I have a feeling we can make this work". "Good" he smiled back as he shut the door. They finished their errands and brought lunch to take back to the apartment. Lilly was super happy to see Jack. "She likes you" said Elizabeth. "I know she does we had a little chat the other day". "Oh you did" Elizabeth joked. "Yep we understand each other". They walked Lilly quickly and enjoyed their lunch. As they were cleaning up Jack's phone went off. "Do you mind taking me to pick my car up they finished early". "Yes sure".  
Elizabeth threw her hair in a bun and put her shoes back on and they left. As he got out the car he touched her hand. "Thanks for today". "Your welcome" she smiled. He got out and she waited to make sure he got into his car. She pulled back into the lot and realized Jack wasn't behind her. She was hoping he would want to hang out again. She went into her apartment and put on the TV and took a nap on the couch. Jack pulled up to Lee's office. He owned his own lumber company. He walked in the office and sat in chair. Lee was on the phone. "What can I help you with man" said Lee. Jack smiled. "I found her man, I found the girl I want to spend my life with". Lee was smiling. Jack recounted the weekend for his friend and today's events. "Dang she does sound like the one". "I miss her now man". "I didn't want to overload myself on her but sitting with you makes me wish I was sitting with her"." I asked her out for Saturday". "I have to work long shifts the rest of the week so I won't see her much".  
"Where are you going to take her Saturday". "I was thinking to my hometown. We could go apple picking and then have dinner at my moms and come back this way." "Oh okay". "You sure you want to take her home on the first date?" Jack laughed "my mom loves her and she seemed to like my mom". "Plus she mentioned something about making applesauce so I figured hey there is an orchard close by and we can stop by for dinner and leave". "I just hope it doesn't kill the mood for you to get lucky man" Lee laughed. Jack didn't. "She isn't that type of girl". "I haven't even kissed her yet". "What you have been together all weekend". "You slept together twice and nothing"." Nothing" said Jack." I want to, there was a moment today where I thought there might be a chance". "But nothing". "Is she into you man". "I can tell she is". "We woke up in each other's arms". "I catch her glancing at me and today I know she felt the pull for the kiss but she didn't act on it neither did I". Rosemary came in a few moments later. She was then caught up to speed. Jack left and went by the station. He looked at his desk and started clearing up some paper work. On his way home he went to the gym to end his evening. He pulled up to Elizabeth walking Lilly. She smiled when their eyes meant. He walked over to her. "Hi "he said Lilly jumped up and greeted him. "Down girl", they talked about their evenings and made their way back to the apartment. Oh the way to the door, Elizabeth realized that she didn't have her key and that her door was locked. "Oh shit". Jack peeked his head out. "Everything okay". "Shit shit" she said. "We are locked out". "My keys, wallet and phone are all inside". "Shit". Jack noticed her temper starting to flare. "Hey hey come inside my place and we can call rosie and see when she will be over to open the office". Okay. She came in with Lilly and sat on the couch. She was so pissed she could feel her eyes water. Jack came in with two glasses of water. "Here drink some water". "Lilly" he called. He placed a bowl down and some water for her. He went back to Elizabeth and rubbed her back she leaned into him. He inhaled her scent. He called Rosemary and left a message. He texted Lee and told her that she was welcomed to stay there as long as it took. "I was going to order out are you hungry". She smiled."I'm always hungry"." Pizza good for you?" "yes" "she smiled. He held her close while he called in the order. She wiped her face and looked at him. Thank you for this. "Can I use your restroom"?. He pointed to it and she went in. There apartments were similar expected she had a two bedroom, where Jack had a one. She glanced around before using. He was neat. Everything had a place. She liked that. Her bathroom was a little more all over the place but she could make it tidy for the right person. She glanced in the mirror, she was a sight. She fixed her hair and wiped her face. She came back and saw Jack in the kitchen. He was gathering plates and beer. She watched him and thought to herself that if he didn't make a move tonight that she would have to. It was clear that he cared for her. She cared for him as well. He still had his back to her when she hugged him from behind. He placed his hands on hers. He heard her as she took a deep breath. He turned around slightly so he could see her. She knew this was the moment. She went in for the kiss and as she did the doorbell rang. He kissed her forehead and smiled at the door. "Someone has bad timing". He payed for the pizza. You can bring the plates over here. We can eat on the couch. They placed the pizza on the wooden coffee table in front of them and ate. Jacks phone went off and he answered it was Lee. Apparently Rosie had wasn't feeling well and wouldn't be able to make it out till in the morning. Jack ended the call. He went to his room and pulled out a change of clothes, changed his sheets and blankets and found an extra toothbrush and came out. "Looks like another sleep over" "Huh?" He explained what Lee had told him. "Are you sure we're not overstepping" she asked. Looking at Lilly." No" said Jack. Third time's the charm right. She smiled. She went to the restroom and changed brushed her teeth and came out. He had also changed. They cleaned up the dinner and sat on the couch. He gathered a blanket for them and they put on a movie. Elizabeth nuzzled into him. Jack looked down. They almost had their kiss before the doorbell now he needed to get it back. "Hey do you want anything to drink he asked". "No I'm fine" thanks she responded. He went to the kitchen and grabbed himself a coke. He stood there for a moment thinking. She glanced back and saw him. "Is everything okay she asked as she got up and walked to him". He smiled. "Yeah everything is fine". "Thanks again for tonight". "The past few days you just keep saving me". "I didn't realize how much of a damsel I am until I meant you" she giggled. "Well I'm here whenever you need saving". She stepped closer to him. He filled the space and it happened. The kiss of all kisses. Her lips were soft and tender. He didn't want to overdo it so he moved at her pace. She opened her mouth slightly making it easier for them to deepen the kiss. He placed his hands lower on her hips and she replaced her hands to his neck. She pulled back slightly and smiled. "About time" she giggled. "Ive wanted to kiss you for a while now""Well why did you stop" Jack laughed. He showered her lips with tender kisses. They kept kissing until Lilly barked. Oh no we have been caught. She gave him a quick kiss and put her shoes on I will be back. "I'm going to walk Lilly". She came back in found Jack where she left him. She went back to him and gave him a hug. I hate to sound like a baby but Lilly and I turn in early on Sunday night. I normally get ready for bed at this time and since I'm locked out I guess I will be in bed even earlier. He kissed her head. I set my bed up for you. There are clean linens and everything for you. "Lee said he will be here to open the apartment at five since you have to be at work so early". "I leave around four am so I will leave you my key". "I can take the couch you need your bed". "No it's fine". "I'm so lucky" she smiled and kissed him goodnight. She walked in the room and laid down. She had a hard time sleeping. It felt weird sleeping in his bed without him there. She had slept with him twice by mistake but still she slept so well with his arms around her. Jack laid on the couch wide awake. He replayed the kiss over and over again. He loved how their lips fit like a puzzle. She found the courage to just ask him. "Jack "she called. He walked down the hall. He knocked on the door that was ajar. "Do you mind staying in here". "Okay". I'm not trying to do anything but It felt weird with me being in here without you. Jack climbed into bed with her she cuddled into him. He placed his arms around her and they feel asleep. At three thirty she woke up to him stretching. "Leaving already, Yeah I have to get ready". "Go back to sleep". He kissed her lightly. He showered and got dressed. When he got into the Kitchen he saw here there making coffee." Here you go" she smiled. "I thought you were going back to bed" he said. "It was hard without you there". "Oh Ms. Thorton you are making this hard for me". "She hugged him and gave him a kiss that he would remember". "Have a good day." He left his apartment stunned. He went to the station with her on his mind the whole way. At five thirty, a knock on the door. "Hi Elizabeth It's me Rosemary". Elizabeth came and opened the door. "Hi honey I have your key". "Thank you" she gathered her items and Lilly. She locked her Jack's apartment up and sent him a text.

E: Hope your morning was off to a great start, I looked your apartment up and I wanted to know if you wanted me to swing by and drop off the key before I head out.

J: you have me spoiled Ms. Thornton. What time are you heading out.

E: Now I just walked Lilly.

J: Im still at the station, Come by

E: Okay :)

Elizabeth pulled up at the station and called Jack. He came out to pick up his key and a kiss. She didn't want to leave. The day went by fast, and so did the had become attached to each other at the hip. They were spending most evenings bouncing back and forth for meals and late night kisses. When Friday night came. They ordered in and went his place. "I have an idea for tomorrow but if you don't want to do it I understand". She glanced up at him. "What?" "I wanted to take you apple picking and then go to my mom's for dinner". "For the weekend?" "Or just the day". "The day I was thinking". "You have an idea". "What if we make it a weekend". "I know that it's short noticed to go out of town for the weekend". "No that is fine". "I didn't have plans for the weekend"." When do we leave". "I was wondering if we could leave early morning". "Okay". she cuddled into him again. "I'm excited to see your mom again". "I love watching your interactions". "What do you mean" asked Jack. "your face lights up when you're around her and you can feel the love you two share." "I hope one day when I have kids they love me as much as you love your mom." He kissed her head. It warmed his heart that she noticed his love for his mom. "You know I wanted to talk to you about something". "I'm not seeing anyone just you and I really want to keep it that way". "I enjoy being around you and I find myself becoming better since we meet." Elizabeth placed her head down and started tearing up. Jack picked her head up. "I love you Elizabeth"," I know it's literally been two weeks since we met". "I've never heard of anyone falling in love so hard or so fast or as I have, but I love you"." I took everything in me to leave your side on Tuesday morning when you stayed over". Elizabeth was lost in his eyes. She could feel tears running down her face. "I love you to Jack". I feel the same way. "I catch myself checking my phone all day just see if I missed a text". "I daydream in meetings and look forward to coming home and seeing you". "I have never felt so comfortable with anyone the way I feel with you". She leaned into him and they shared a passionate kiss. She could feel the passion and heat take over and Jack sensed her tighten up under him. He kissed her gently and sat up. Elizabeth looked at him and smiled. "I think we need to talk about the next steps in our relationship". "Okay" Jack watched her mood change into being uncomfortable. Elizabeth got up and went into the kitchen and came back with two beers. "She took a sip and looked at him in the eye". "I love you Jack, and I'm elated that we are together". "I.." Jack took her beer and put it on the table in front of them. "Babe breath". She smiled to herself at the word babe. "I'm not ready for sex Jack". She glanced down at her socks. He smiled at her and lifted her head so they were looking at each other. "That is fine". "We can go at your pace". "You don't have to rush it." "Well my pace is um waiting till I get married". "I'm a virgin Jack". Jack was taken back by this but as a cop he learned to maintain face. "What's the problem" Jack asked. Elizabeth studied his face. "She was freaking out inside". All the guys she had dated in the past were jerks and would say stupid comments once she told them she was a virgin. Not Jack. She kissed him lightly and looked him in the eye. "I understand if you don't want to date, but I hope we can still be friends". "Babe really". "I'm not going to run off to hills because you want to wait". He kissed her gently. "I'm looking to settle down". She hugged him and told him she loved him. "Do you mind if I stay over tonight?, I find myself sleeping so much better with you next to me". He smiled to himself because he felt the same. They had gotten into a routine, showered pjs and in bed. She snuggled into him as she felt his arms around her. She turned her head around and kissed him. "I have found my prince charming". She smiled in between kisses. "Goodnight princess". "Oh what time are we leaving she asked". "Um if we get on the road by 8 is that good". "Okay". "I will run home and get ready at like seven".


	5. Chapter 5

In the morning Elizabeth, meet Jack at his truck with Lilly and two cups of coffee. He placed a kiss on her forehead and took her bags. Lilly was in the back and the lovebirds sat in the front. A few hours later they pulled up to a Ranch style house. Out came Mrs. Thornton, waving happily at the truck. Behind her sat a yellow lab. "Look Lilly, you will have someone to play with". "Yeah that is Wild Rose" Jack said. "She is older now but as a pup she was wild"." She got into everything". Elizabeth laughed "Lilly was pretty crazy herself". "Don't let her calm demeanor fool you". Jack got out the truck and opened the door for Elizabeth and Lilly. Mrs. Thornton came to the driveway and greeted them. Giving hugs to Elizabeth and her son. She helped gather their bags even though they protested. Once inside Jack put the bags down the hall. Elizabeth had a seat Charlotte. "You have a lovely home". "Thank you honey". Elizabeth eyes lit up when Jack sat back down next to her. "Hi" she whispered. He wrapped his arm around her. "Momma we are going Apple picking in a few, do you want to join us?" he asked. "No y'all go I, will watch the girls and make sure they don't get into anything". Elizabeth and Jack said goodbye to Charlotte and headed for the truck. Once at the stop sign Jack snuck in a kiss. At the Apple orchard the couple had fun. Spending time together holding hands, giving each other kisses and words of encouragement when trying to grab the apples. They had lunch and bought some apple goodies to share with Charlotte and walked to the truck. "I had so much fun on this date" Elizabeth said giving Jack a long passionate kiss. He grabbed her waist and pulled her into him. They were lost in the kiss until Jack pulled away. He gave her a little kiss on the head and opened the door for her. She got inside and studied his face. She wondered if she had upset him. The ride was quiet for a few minutes. "I'm going to get gas do you want anything?". "No I'm alright". Jack pumped the gas and came back in the truck giving her a smile. They reached the house and Jack's mood seemed to go back too normal. He opened the door for her and gathered the apples. His phone rang so he told her to go inside without him. Once inside Elizabeth walked around looking at all the family pictures that lined the walls. She loved seeing a younger Jack. Once she got at the end of the hall she noticed that the light was on and her bags were on the bed. She pushed the door open and realized she must be in Tom or Jacks room. She glanced around and discovered a picture of Jack and his dad on his dresser. As she picked it up she felt two hands grab her waist from behind. She smiled and put her hands over his. "You know you're the first girl in my room" .He smiled into her hair as he whispered into her ear. This sent a chill down her spine. She turned around facing him. "Am I the first girl you have had in your room that your mom knows about or am I the first girl ever?" She raised her eyebrow at him. "You're the first girl ever "he laughed. "You're actually the only girl I've brought home". "My mom has meet a few of the girls I dated, but it was when I was in college.". "I've never actually brought someone here".

"I thought since you showed me so much of you and where you're from that I could show you my hometown and a piece of me". She hugged him tight. "So this is my room". "I spent a lot of time in here thinking about life". She let go of him and walked around as if she was in a museum. He watched her look at his books pictures and awards. She came to his bed and laid down on her back staring at the ceiling. She popped her head up immediately. "Jack Thornton why do you Daisy Duke on your ceiling?" "You mean Catherine Bach?" Jack laid down next to her and smiled at the poster. "Hey Cat it's been a while how ya hangin". Elizabeth hit him gently on the arm. "Oh baby you don't have to worry". "Are you talking to me or her?" Elizabeth laughed. Jack kissed her gently. "You're a much better kisser than Cat." As she hit him he started to tickle her. Soon he ended up on top of her. Their bodies fit like a glove it was as if they each were the missing piece for each other's puzzle. Their lips soon for their way not only on each other's mouths but on each other's necks shoulders and chest. Elizabeth caught herself pulling on Jack's shirt when the front door opened and Charlotte called for them. She had been out with the dogs. As if they were high schoolers and had just been caught they hopped off the bed and fixed themselves quickly. Jack smiled at her as she giggled. "That was close!" He gave her a light kiss. "I love you Ms. Thatcher". They went out into the family room to join Charlotte and the dogs.

After dinner the family gathered in the family room to look at old pictures. Around 9 Charlotte walked the dogs and said goodnight ".Well I know I'm suppose to say Elizabeth, honey stay in Tom's old room and Jack you stay in yours tonight but I'm getting older and I would like actual human grandchildren sometime soon". She hit Jack on the arm as she left. Elizabeth sat with her mouth open. "Omg your mom doesn't care, I don't want her to think less of me". Jack could see the comment even though it was funny stressed Elizabeth out. "No.. no that's not what she meant". Jack tried to kiss her forehead and calm her down. She was so upset that she didn't know what to do but get up and gather her bag out of Jack's room. She went into the bathroom and took a shower and got ready for bed. Jack went to his momma room.

"Knock knock" he said as he opened the door. Rose and Lily both were on her bed with her. "Momma can we talk he asked". "Sure honey". Jack sat next to her. She hugged him and breathed in. "Honey I'm so proud of the man you have become". She kissed his head. Jack smiled "thanks momma"." What did you want to talk about?". "You like Elizabeth right?"." I love her why". "The comment you made, made her think you didn't think highly of her". "Huh what did I say". "The comment about us sleeping together?" "Oh honey I was kidding". "You two live next door I know you sometimes find each other not I your bed". "So just sleep together here". "It's fine". "Don't tell Tom or I will deny it". "I trust you, Tom on the other hand, if I let his girlfriends say he night I would have 1000 grandchildren calling me granny". "You and Elizabeth are mature and old enough so I don't mind". S"hould I explain it to her". "No I don't want her to get upset". "Do you think she is the one son?" " I know she is momma". "I brought her because I wanted to make sure." "I love her so much and I'm glad you love her to". "She makes me feel comfortable and complete". "I'm so happy". Charlotte started crying "oh baby I love that you're happy". "I love you so much". She gave Jack a big hug. Jack kissed her cheek and went to leave. When he did he bumped into the night stand and knocked over some papers. When he picked them up he noticed they were bills from the hospital. He put them in his pocket quickly, and left the room. He showered quickly and changed and went to sit on the porch. He glanced at the bills and the letter. As he read the letter his heart dropped. He started crying. His mom had breast cancer. As he felt his legs buckle under him he felt his mama's arms around him. "Come sit son". Jack and Charlotte sat in the bench that Mr. Thatcher had built. Jack cried as his mom rubbed his back. "Why didn't you tell us you were sick?". "I wanted to avoid this". She rubbed his back and kissed his head like she did when he was little. "How bad is it". She didn't answer. Jack looked at her and realized her face was tear stained. "Baby it's not looking good but it will be okay". Jack put his head down and cried into her chest. How could this happen his momma the first woman he ever loved. His best friend. Have cancer. "Hey hey she said Thornton's don't cry". Jack wiped his face and stopped crying. "How did you know I took the papers". "I'm your momma son". "I gave you time to read them, and I was here to catch you when you needed me". "I will always be there to catch you honey". Jack gave his mom a hug. "Tomorrow we can call Tom and tell him together". "I feel bad with you knowing and him in the dark. Jack hugged her and made it on the way back to his room".

Elizabeth laid in bed mad at herself. She didn't mean to blow up on Jack. She thought about their day and the events they shared. Especially the one with them on his bed. She loved the feeling of them joined together. Him kissing her and holding her body. She got up and wandered into his room to apologize. She knocked gently and opened the door. He wasn't in there so she sat on his bed. She listened for the shower but she didn't hear it. A few moments later she heard a door close and Jack and Charlotte say goodnight. She sat still on his bed so Charlotte wouldn't hear her in there. Just because she said it was okay didn't mean it was. He opened the door and saw her sitting there. Which was exactly what he needed. She glanced up and saw his eyes red from crying she didn't say anything but she got up off the bed and hugged him tightly. Feeling her in his arms gave him such a release. He cried into her chest as she rubbed his back. She kissed his head and made soft soothing sounds. After a while he gathered himself and his thoughts and kissed her cheek. She pulled back the covers without him asking her and laid down. He quickly changed into shorts and laid beside her. She put her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat until she fell asleep. Charlotte peaked in hours later. She smiled to herself as she saw her son sleeping peacefully with the girl of her prayers. She closed the door and said a silent prayer. Early in the morning Elizabeth woke up and went to use the bathroom. She fixed her hair and brushed her teeth and went back to bed. Jack shifted in bed and pulled her close. "Thank you, for being here last night". He kissed her gently. She held his face in her hands. And wiped away his tears. "I will always be here for you". She kissed him and his fears seemed to wash away. He told her about his mom and they shared a moment of tears and Elizabeth said a beautiful pray. They got up and showered and changed and got ready for the day. Before they left the room jack gave her a huge hug. I love you so much. She grabbed his face and went for a kiss but shocked him with a raspberry on the check. They walked out to the room and notice it was quiet. Elizabeth walked into the kitchen and started cooking breakfast for everyone. Jack put on some music. His dad always played Frank Sinatra. As Elizabeth cooked he wrapped his arms around her and swayed her. "I truly enjoyed this weekend with you". "You have me spoiled two great weekends in a row" she said. Charlotte came out and Jack twirled her around the kitchen. They ate breakfast, and enjoyed each other's company. Elizabeth gathered the dishes as Charlotte grabbed the phone to make the call to Tom. Jack gave Elizabeth a kiss and joined his mother out back. Elizabeth had the kitchen cleaned by the time they were done. Charlotte took the dogs on a walk while Jack and Elizabeth loaded the car. They said goodbye to her and got in. "I want to take you somewhere before we leave". "I want you to meet my dad". Elizabeth held Jack's thigh as he drove. He parked the truck and helped her out the truck. They walked up a path to a grave. Elizabeth got down on her knees and cleaned off the grave. "Hi dad" Jack said. "I wanted you to meet someone very special to me". "Hi" Elizabeth said. She looked at Jack "do you mind if I have a moment alone". Jack looked at her "okay" he said as he walked away. Once out of earshot Elizabeth laughed to herself. "Well Mr. Thornton "I wish we could have this talk in the flesh, but this will do. I wanted to let you know my intentions with your son"." He is really special and his character speaks volumes of the man you raised". "I love your son with all my heart. It's only been two weeks which is crazy but your son is the one I want to spend my life with him". "I promise to stand by him and love him". "It was nice meeting you Mr. Thornton". As Elizabeth turned to leave and walk towards Jack a gust of wind blew around her. Jack watched as her hair blew and her sweater blew back. "Wow" he said. They got back in the truck and drove home. Once on the highway he asked "what did you tell my dad". She smiled "nothing major". He smiled at her. "I will tell you one day". As they got closer she looked glanced out the window, "what do you want for dinner?". "I was thinking spaghetti". Jack laughed "I was thinking that too". "Okay I have everything to make it". When they got there Elizabeth placed their clothes in the laundry. And started cooking, Jack took a nap with Lilly on the couch. When dinner was ready they ate and cleaned. Elizabeth folded the clothes and put them back in the bag. At around 7 Jack looked at her." I'm going to turn in, because I have to be at work at 3 am tomorrow". "I'm working a double tomorrow". "I'm going to be working extra shifts for a while, so I can go to mama's and help her around the house". "She needs some work done around there, and I'm going to try to make her next doctor appointment this Friday with Tom". "Let me know what I can do to help" said Elizabeth. "I can make some dishes that she can freeze and reheat on the days she has chemo". That would be great he smiled. He gave her a kiss that rattled her. He kept kissing her as their bodies led the way to the bedroom. He laid her on the bed gently and kissed her with all the love he had. She slowly undid his shirt. Exploring his chest with her hands and her lips. She moaned against his lips making a sound new to the both of them. She was in pure bliss at the feeling Jack gave her. He knew it was wrong to keep going. She had stated that she wanted to wait till marriage, but the way the night was going he wanted her and he wanted her bad. He tried to push out the thought of them together but the feeling she was giving him was strong. She was what he needed at this moment. Jack kissed her lips and her neck and her chest. Her skin was so soft and tasted sweet like her lips. She moaned again as he moved lower on her chest. She and Charles had a fooled around but it felt nothing like this. She pulled back and looked Jack in the eyes. "Baby I need to tell you something". She kissed him again. "Yeah" Jack said as he was working her neck. She moaned again sending a shiver down his spine. He loved seeing the affect he had on. She was everything to him. He forgot about all the issues with his mom, the fact that he had a double in the morning everything was washed away by the sounds of her moans. "Baby", she whispered. "Huh I'm listening" he kept kissing. His kisses were her drug she couldn't think straight. She needed him to focus, she needed to focus. "I think we should slow down baby". :Okay okay" Jack rolled over and caught his breath, the feeling from just the make out was better than any one night stand he had ever had. "I love you baby" she said he kissed her nose and laughed "I love you too". "I'm sorry" she said as she laid her head on his chest. "For what?" he rubbed her arms. "For not giving into the moment". "Hey baby I respect your decision to wait". "I'm not upset at all". "I will wait for you as long as it takes". "I'm going to take a shower and get ready for bed". He gave her a gentle kiss and got up. Elizabeth laid on the bed almost out of breath. She glanced at the clock it was only 7:30pm. She wasn't sleepy so she put her shoes on and got Lilly's leash. Once she got outside she called Julie. "Hello Sister" Julie shouted "Hi sister" Elizabeth replied. "How is the married life?". "Omg Elizabeth, the sex is so much better now that we're married". Elizabeth laughed. That was Julie. She was the baby in the family and the least reserved. She had no filter and had no problem saying what came to her mind. "I'm glad you're happy". "Tom told me you spent the weekend with Momma Thatcher". "I'm so sad that she has cancer, Tom was devastated". "I really didn't know what to say to him". "I'm glad you called, because you always know what to say". "What did you say to Jack?". "Well, Jack was really upset so I just let him let it out and I listened and showed him I was there for him". "Julie I need advice". "I almost gave in to Jack tonight", "did you!" Julie asked shocked. "No, I wanted him so bad" "Jules the feeling he gives my body is like I've been set on fire and he is the only one that can put the flame out". "Gosh" "he makes my body feel good". Julie laughed "are you sure you didn't have sex tonight". She giggle "well what do you want to know". "Julie I'm 26 why am I still waiting?". "I love Jack and tonight was so hard for me to stop it". "How did Jack handle it.?" "He was a total gentleman!". "He doesn't get mad when we stop in a moment of passion or lust". "I love him Julie." "We have spent the night together ever since the wedding". "I sleep so well in his arms and he says the same to me"." I wanted him so bad, tonight". "Well didn't you and Charlie fool around in college". "Yeah, just making out stuff, nothing serious, and I never felt the way I feel tonight while I was with him.".. "Let me just tell you I thought I had a great sex life before I was married but boy have things changed". "Talk to Jack and let him know that you open to fooling around a bit if you want to". "He is a gentleman but get with the times". "I should place you in a museum last virgin left". "Love you", the sisters said their goodbyes and Elizabeth walked home. She packed her lunch for tomorrow and packed Jack's. She also cut up some fruit for him to take tomorrow. She laid out her clothes for the next day and packed her bag. By 8:30 she jumped in the shower and washed her face and braid her wet hair. She put on his night shirt that she had taken from his apartment and underneath she didn't put on a night shirt. She normally wore shorts to bed but tonight she just wore her cute lacy panties. She wasn't trying to be sexy but after her talk with Julie it didn't hurt. She had never tried to be sexy. Charles used to say she was all the time but she never believed him. She had caught Jack glancing at her a few times. She turned off the light and laid down next to him. Jack was sound asleep. It was 9:15 pm. She watched the clock thinking about their future. Around ten she drifted asleep and she felt Jack roll over and reach for her. He pulled her hips and pulled her into his lap. "Where are your shorts?" he asked. "Go to sleep Mr. Thornton", she turned around and kissed him. They both went to sleep. At 2:15 Jack got up and showered and put on his uniform. Elizabeth got up and made him coffee and set out his lunch. As she was gathering his lunch out the fridge Jack came up behind her. He was taken back. She was gorgeous and she was his. He hated that she was up so early, but part of him loved that she was. "I think I have to make my first arrest without leaving the house". She glanced back and smiled. "What is the crime?". "Indecent exposure"." I hope the charges can be dropped once you realize I made you breakfast and lunch plus coffee". He hugged her tightly and kissed her. "What am I going to do with you?". "Well can you kiss me like that one more time". He picked her up led her to the bedroom. The kisses reminded her of last night. He laid her down. Tucked her in and kissed her lightly on the lips "sleep tight my love". He locked up her apartment and left for work. At 7:30 Elizabeth got in her car and drove down the road to get gas. She texted Jack as she pumped.

E: Thinking about.

J: Good thoughts I hope

E: always

J: Have a good day

E: you too

J: Are you sleepy I hate that you got up early

E: It was worth it for you to tuck me in

J: I love you Ms. Thatcher see you at home.

The weeks passed. Jack worked doubles throughout the week and was off every other weekend to help out his mom. Elizabeth let them have alone time for the first two weekends then Charlotte requested that she come. She made a promise that she would come down. For the day. She didn't want to impose on moments with Jack and his mom. She was happy that she was wanted there. She loved the Thornton family. As the days turned to weeks, months passed by. Soon the couple had been together for six months. Jack took Elizabeth to lunch on Sunday to her favorite place Panera Bread. As they ate he asked her a question. "Baby I have an errand to run do you mind going with me? or if not I can take you home". "I will go where is the errand". "I just have to check something out". "Police work?". "No" he laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

As they pulled up the driveway to a lovely two level ranch style home with a big yard. The house is beautiful. Jack, opened her door and asked her to come inside. The kitchen was spacious with brand new appliances there were four bedrooms. Down stairs had been turned into a bedroom along with a family room. The master bedroom was spacious, a nice closet and a bathroom with his and her sinks a shower and a tub. As he showed her the back yard she asked him lived there. "I do" he responded. She stopped in her tracks "what! When did you buy a house?" She asked shocked. "I bought it a week ago". "And you didn't say anything". "I had to wait for the deal to go through it was a lot of work". She looked at the house. "You know this is an awful big house for just me" said Jack. "It's four bedrooms Jack, what are you doing with all this?". "I was hoping you would live here with me". "Momma can move in that's a rooms an office for you that's two and I have some ideas for the rest". Elizabeth looked back at the house and then glanced back at Jack he was on one knee. "Elizabeth I love you with every fiber of my being. I can't imagine another month going by with you not being my wife" Jack spoke from the heart. "Yes yes" she screamed "I'm not finished baby!" Elizabeth knocked him over giving him kisses all over "yes yes yes I will marry you today I will marry you tomorrow I will marry you whenever. I love you." she cried. This was the moment she had dreamed about. "I have to call Julie" she shouted. "No need sister "Julie screamed. As she looked over Julie, and her whole family including Tom and Charlotte came out the nearby shed holding balloons and clapping. "She said yes!" Jack exclaimed as he picked up and gave her a twirl around. "I love you baby" she said into his ear. "I love you too" he said back. "When do you move in"? she asked. "You mean we" he looked at her. "This is our home together". "I wanted to bring you by it today and your family agreed to help move us in". Elizabeth hugged him again and then went over to Charlotte she gave her a big hug. "I'm glad you will be with us" she said. "Just for a few months once I kick cancers ass I'm back to my house" Charlotte laughed. She hugged Julie and Tom. "Wow two brothers marry the hottest sisters on the planet who would have thought" Tom laughed. Tom gave Jack a fist pump. Elizabeth made her way over to her parents. "Hi daddy", she said he gave her a hug. "I love you" he said as he kissed her head like he did when she was little. "I love you too daddy". "Hi Mom" she said "let me see the ring". Elizabeth busted out laughing she was so excited that she hadn't noticed that Jack never gave her a ring. "Mr. Thornton I think we are missing something". Jack jogged over to Elizabeth. He wrapped his arm around her waist. "What is that?" he asked She held out her left hand and turned it around" he giggled. He glanced at his pocket. Inside he pulled out a small black velvet box. He got back in original position on one knee. "Elizabeth Thatcher, will you do me the honor of making me the happiest man on the planet". He opened sat the most gorgeous ring. A pear shape diamond stared back at her. He placed the ring on her finger and gave her a light feather kiss, due to family being around.

Beep a truck pulled up and out came Rosemary and a man Elizabeth had never met. "Hi Rosemary what are you doing here?". "We came to deliver Jacks heavy furniture" said Rosemary. "Hi Elizabeth my name is Lee, I'm a friend of Jack's and Rosemary husband". "I'm glad to finally meet you" he said. Elizabeth gave Lee a hug "nice to meet you also" she said. "I've only seen your picture, but Jack talks about you all the time said Lee". The family wrapped up outside and gathered in the front of the house to unload the UHAUL. Jack pulled Elizabeth back. "I can't wait to spend forever with you" he smiled. "Are you sure, you still have time to change your mind" Elizabeth teased. "Baby I could never". She grabbed his face in her hands and kissed him all over. Giving him the biggest raspberry on his cheek, then she took off running. With all the hands on deck they were able to move all the furniture in the house.

All that was in Jack's apartment were his personal items and small appliances. Elizabeth deicide that the basement could house Jack's living room suit and the guest bedroom could house his bed and dresser. She decided to put her bed upstairs in the guest bed room along with her bed suite. Mr. and Mrs. Thatcher hired a decorator to meet with the couple to decide what furniture they needed for the rest of the house as a wedding present. The family decided to go have dinner at a local diner. After that Everyone said goodbye they planned to get together for dinner once the house was finished. "The decorator will call you tomorrow to pick a time to come over to see the house, sometime this week" said Mrs. Thatcher them as she said goodbye. Tom and Julie gave hugs. This gave Charlotte, a moment alone with Jack. "That's a beautiful ring son, I wish this had happened seven months sooner then, I could have given you my ring" she said stern but with love. "But Julie she is a nice girl momma" said Jack trying to reason with his mom. "I will see you next weekend son, thank you for letting me stay here while I'm getting my treatment" Charlotte smiled. He gave his momma a hug. "With or without treatment momma you always have a place to stay with me" Jack smiled. Julie and Tom were taking her home. As the Jack and Elizabeth walked to the car he heard her quietly thanking God. She was truly blessed. Jack pulled up to the apartment and opened her door. "Goodnight "he said as he kissed her. "What are you talking about" Elizabeth said not catching it at first. "Where are you staying"?" At the house". Elizabeth opened the truck door "okay let's go back" she said seriously. He chuckled to himself "I was teasing you". He kissed her cheek. She calmed down and got back out.

They walked into His apartment and she saw all the boxes left. His apartment looked so bare. "Do you mind if I put these boxes in your apartment I'm cleaning the carpets tomorrow" he asked. "Yeah you can put them in the guest room" she replied. They gathered the boxes and headed next door. Once at her apartment he placed his stuff in the guest room and headed for the shower. Elizabeth walked Lilly and waited for the shower to be free. She kept staring at her ring. It was gorgeous she was in complete awe. It was truly lovely. Once Jack was done in the shower Elizabeth got in and completed her bedtime routine. She couldn't wait to snuggle with her fiancé.

The weeks passed and the couple had everything set up for the house. Most of the items they were able to incorporate with the new items. The decorator was amazing she did a great job at including both of their styles. Jack went over to the property every day to build a fence for Lilly. Elizabeth turned her keys in with Jack and they drove over to their new place. Once on the Porch, Jack carried her over the threshold. When they appeared in the house there was rose petals everywhere and candles. Elizabeth followed the petals which led to the dining room table. The couple shared a romantic dinner that Jack had prepared. After he led her into the living room where they shared a slow dance. "We need to pick a date for the wedding" Elizabeth said. "What if we do next year around this time" she asked. Jack stopped dancing to look at the date Saturday November 10th. "Sounds perfect" he smiled. He gave her a kiss. Elizabeth pulled away quickly "what time is it?". "7:00pm: Jack said. "Omg I have to pick up Lilly before 7:30 or they will charge me extra" she exclaimed. She had dropped her off at the kennel so she could get her carpet cleaned that morning. She kissed him. I" will go with you" said Jack. "No stay here, you can clean up and when I get back I want to pick up here" said Elizabeth. He kissed her again with a heat of passion. "I have to go" she pushed him. Elizabeth was almost at the kennel when a car ran the light and hit her causing her to veer off the road and hit a tree.

When the police got their one of Jack's coworkers, recognized the car and called Jack immediately. Jack called the Thatcher and explained. Within the next three hours everyone was in the waiting room, waiting for an update. "I should have gone with her" Jack kept saying quietly. It pained Charlotte to see her son so distraught. "Honey don't blame yourself". "It was an accident you didn't know this was going to happen"." All we can do is pray". Jack looked around and went to the exit. He felt nauseous he was so stressed. How could his perfect life could get flipped upside down? They just bought a house he proposed he was doing everything by the book, and now this. He wiped his face from the tears and went inside. The doctor came back and confirmed that she was in a coma she had taken a mighty blow. She has a broken wrist, leg and her one rib fracture.


	7. Chapter 7

The family could see her. Jack let her parents go first. They spent about 30 mins with her then Julie and Viola joined next. Tom and Lionel gave the sisters some time before they joined. Charlotte had a moment with her and came out quickly. Jack was next. "Hi beautiful" he said as he walked in. He pulled the chair right next to her bed. She looked peaceful minus being hooked up to all the machines. He grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Baby please fight through this". "We have a lot of livin to do together". "I need you to wake up baby". He tried his best not to lose it. The flood gates opened, he watched her chest rise and fall. "We have a wedding to plan and we haven't decided on patio pieces yet" he laughed. He truly dreaded picking furniture after decorating the whole house. He laughed a little, "we have to get you a dress and we have to plan our housewarming party at the house". "You have to direct the Christmas play next month". The nurse came in and told Jack visiting hours were over. "Even for husband?" he said as he showed her ring. "Oh I didn't realize sir". "I can get you a pillow and blanket if you want to stay". "Thank you"

For the next three weeks Jack and Charlotte switched off watching her. Jack took nights from the time he got off till he had to go into work. Charlotte was there during the day. Jack tried his best to keep up her night routine. He requested that she get a sponge bath every night. He sat her up and washed her hair with dry shampoo and spent time brushing her hair with her favorite brush. After he was done he would ask her Nurse to braid her hair for him. He then would wash her face and apply her body lotions to her arms and legs. While rubbing her legs he would do leg raises with her. By the beginning of the 2nd month the doctors came in. Jack was told that since she had been out for two months her survival rate was low and if she did wake, she would wake up with challenges. Jack was so shaken up he went right to her room. He crawled next to her and whispered every promise he ever promised her in her ear. He kissed her lips gently hoping like sleeping beauty she would awake. He held her tight. Breathing in her intoxicating body lotion. He said a pray with her in his arms and he fell asleep.

Early that morning Elizabeth awoke. She glanced down and saw Jack she was instantly calm. She saw that even though he was asleep he looked tired. She glanced around the room and realized her dream was real she was in a hospital bed. She tried to stretch and that's when their eyes met. It felt like the first time they saw each other the day she walked by him at the apartment. "Hi baby you're awake" Jack cried. Jack took her face in his hands and kissed her. "Baby I missed you" she said. She was crying he was crying. The nurse came in fully shocked. Jack called everyone as fast as he could to tell them the news. Elizabeth waking up was truly a gift from God. That morning test were done and she was given the green light to leave in a few days. Jack came back as soon as he got off. She was reading a newspaper, he stopped at the door and watched her, God he loved that woman. "Hi" he said. She glanced over and smiled. Her voice is being weak and sore but she wasn't letting that stop her. He put the flowers he got her down. When he did he noticed the big stack of papers on the floor. "Did you read all of these?". "Yeah every paper since I've been out". "Now I'm all caught up". He laughed. She grabbed his face and brought it to hers "I enjoyed your updates too" she gave him a light feather kiss. "I've missed this" she said. He had to. He smiled as a tear rolled down his face. "You know the Nurse gave me an update to". "She said I had the sexiest husband in uniform she had ever seen". "I know I was in a car accident but I don't remember marrying you" she giggled. Jack laughed. "That was the only way I could stay the night with you"." Come here" she said. She made room for him and he climbed up. "I love you Mr. Thornton". "I love you Mrs. Thornton" she giggled. "I wanted you to know that I could hear you". Jack looked her in the eye." I heard everything baby, and I'm so happy to have had you bring me out of the dark". "It was you Jack, you brought me back". He started crying and she wiped his tears with her kisses. "I love you baby". That night Elizabeth asked if he was off on Saturday. "I can switch if you want" he said. "Yes I think Saturday Is the day I want to get married to you". "I can't wait another day" she explained. He gave her a deep kiss she opened slightly to deepen it. Their tongues meet and the dance they hadn't done in forever was ignited. Jack pulled away. "This bed is uncomfortable for making out". That made her laugh. Elizabeth FaceTime her family and Jack called Tom and Julie. Everyone knew to come down Saturday. Elizabeth called the Pastor Hogan. He said he would be able to do the service. Jack sent a text to Lee and Rosemary as well.

When Charlotte came over in the morning Elizabeth was packed and ready to go. She couldn't drive and she was to take easy at home for the next few days. As soon as they pulled into the driveway she could hear Lilly barking in the back yard. She left her bag in the car and walked to the back of the house. She opened the gate and Lilly jumped on her so hard it almost took her down. "Hi baby I missed you". "I know I know I left without saying goodbye". "Your daddy sure has taken good care of you girl". She went back to the car to gather her bag. Once inside she saw the welcome home sign Jack had made. He even put Lilly's paw print on it. There was a fresh bouquet of flowers in next to it. She walked through the house taking it all in. She started to tear up when she walked down the hall of pictures. There were pictures of Jack and Elizabeth as children, at college and few they had taken together. Her favorite so far was the picture of them laughing at the table at Julie's wedding. She walked into her office and saw that it was lovely. It was her own personal space. Jack built her a bookshelf and placed all her books on it. On her computer there was a sticky note. That read I love you. She kissed the sticky and placed it back. She looked around the space and noticed that Jack had placed her love seat from her apartment against the wall and hung some pictures from her apartment on the wall. One was new one she had never seen but it was beautiful. Elizabeth knew art, but this piece was new to her eye. She got up and walked over to the picture. In the bottom right hand corner read JT. Tears flowed out her eyes like rain drops. Jack always had a way of surprising her. She had seen him doodle here and there and he had stretched her sleeping once, yet she had never seen his work framed. She made her way through the rest of the house and then she entered the bedroom. Her parents had ordered a new bedroom set for the couple and they picked it out together. In the bathroom they had his and her sinks, a shower and a tub to have a party in, the closet was spacious and was nicely organized. She laid on the bed and noticed that it hadn't been slept in ever. It was the same way it was when Erica the designer left. Charlotte knocked gently on the door, "come in Charlotte". "Hi honey how do you like the place? ""It is amazing". "I know before the accident Erica was just adding the touches but now that it is completely done its great". "I love it". "You know he hasn't been in here since the accident" Charlotte explained. "He didn't want to sleep in here without you" she went on to say. "I'm so happy you're okay" she gave Elizabeth a hug. "Thank you Charlotte, how are you doing?". "How is the chemo?". "It is chemo; I am fighting". Elizabeth gave her a hug. "What time do you go today?" she asked. "I go in the afternoon". I will be on my way shortly and then I will be home by dinner". : Jack should be here shortly he said he was going to do a half day" said Charlotte. Ding dong. Elizabeth walked out to the front door." Hi Rosemary", "Oh Thank heavens your home "she gave Elizabeth a hug and walked right in." Can we go to your office, we have so much work to do" said Rosemary? "You can lie down and rest and I can work" she explained. "I just need you to say yes and no". Elizabeth looked confused. "I don't understand Rosemary" Elizabeth said confused. "I'm helping you for the wedding honey it's Tuesday you want throw a wedding this Saturday". Elizabeth led the way and Rosemary followed. In less than an hour Rosemary had the whole wedding planned. Food, cake, and DJ. "Thank you for your help Rosemary". As she walked her out her man in blue pulled in. Her butterflies were back as she saw him park the cop car in the space. "Where is your truck?" "At the station, I had to get to you fast". "Jack you didn't" she smiled. He laughed as he gave her a hug. "This was an emergency baby". "I needed to see you". As she shut the door she said "I can't believe you drove with the sirens just to come home". He held her in her arms closely and took in her scent. He was so happy holding her. He rubbed his hands up and down her back and on her arms. She was so soft. He kissed her gently careful that she would break. : Baby I'm okay". "Huh?" "Kiss me Jack, really kiss me". He gave her a deep kiss and she opened her mouth. He picked her up and went to their bedroom. "Gosh I've missed this she moaned into him". "She found her lips on his neck and worked the buttons on his shirt". He kissed her cheeks her neck and the tip of chest. I love you she moaned, "Elizabeth we need to talk", She kissed him I'm listening. He sat up and looked at her. Her cheeks were flushed and her hair was a mess but she was hot. It took everything in him not to rip her clothes off and have her. He wanted her so bad it literally hurt. He was excellent at suppressing his feelings but today it pained him. He moved around on the bed and looked at her. "Saturday we are getting married and we need to talk about a few things" he went on. "Okay baby" she said as she tried her best to focus on him but it was hard. "How about we take a walk"." I can't focus in here on the bed" she explained. The couple got up and got lily ready for the walk and they were out.

"I think that we need to talk about our life after Saturday" said Jack. "What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked." After the wedding we will come back here and spend our first night together as husband and wife" he explained. Elizabeth smiled. "I know where this is headed" she laughed. She stopped walking and sat down. "Unhook her we can play fetch" she said. She too took a tennis ball out her pocket. Jack sat next to her. "What about the wedding night" she asked. She smiled as she threw the ball. "I just want it to be special for you" he said. "It's your first time and I've heard that it's different for women than men" he explained. "It's uncomfortable, the first few times. I just want you to know that I will try my best to make you comfortable." "I want to make sure I'm not cheating you out the wedding of your dreams". Elizabeth sat silent. She had a lot to take in. She had fooled around with Charlie in college yet he never gave her a talk like this. It showed her that Jack cared for her. "You're not cheating me out of my dream, you are my dream" she said slowly. "I want to talk to you about babies though" she said slowly." As you know with everything that has happened recently I had to postpone my Master's degree" she said. "So this afternoon I signed up and I start classes next week. Its twice a week and they are online so I will be home"." I have the office I can study and still be around to help with mom and you and Lilly she explained". "I want babies one day" she said." Gosh I want a house full of babies that look like you" she giggled. Lilly came back with the ball and she threw it and fell back looking at the sky. "Now is to soon, so at the hospital they gave me a shot for birth control". "I have to get it every few months". "Julie is on it and she loves it". "I was scared about the pill and forgetting to take it." "So this way we are covered". Jack rubbed her cheek. "I want to wait at least a year or two, I want you to teach and graduate and I want to move up in the force" he said slowly. "Also I'm not ready to share you yet!" he laughed as he ticked her. They played few more games with Lilly. Then walked back to the house.

Saturday came and the yard and the house were done up beautifully. A new catering company catered the event. Abigail's she had just moved into the area, once her and Elizabeth meant earlier that week they were attached at the hip. She was the big sister she wished Viola was. Rosemary has out done herself with this wedding Jack said to Lee. She was happy to do so Lee replied. The white lilies lined the tables along with the white tent and the lights. The wedding was simple and elegant. Elizabeth literally found her dress Thursday with Abigail.

Everyone rise. Mr. Thatcher looked over at Elizabeth, "the last time I will be doing this he smiled." Elizabeth smiled. She was ready for this moment. With everything that had happened in the last few months she was ready. She walked down the aisle with the biggest smile on her face. Jack took a look at her and he wanted so bad to pick her up and run her down the arise. She made it down and once they were in front of each other they shared a sweet smile. "Hi". "Hi"

Pastor Hogan led the ceremony and soon it was time to for their vows. Elizabeth went first. "I never knew what love was until I met you". "I have learned so much from you". "You have taught me to push myself to be better and fight for what I want in life". "You have taught me to work hard and to be myself". "Say yes to all the things I want to say yes to". "I love you baby and I can't wait to share my new life with you". Jack took a deep breath. "Wow honey". "How can I compete with that." The audience laughed. "I love you, I have learned to stop and smell the flowers since I met you". "I learned to trust, and to open up". "you motivate me". "I feel complete with you." "I love you baby". They exchanged rings and finally the moment they had been waiting for. "You may kiss the Bride". They shared a sweet kiss and laughed as they looked out at their loved ones. "I now pronounce you husband and wife" They walked hand in hand into the crowd of loved ones and gave their family a hug. They then ate dinner and danced the night away! At 10 Julie announced that the party was over and it was time for everyone to leave. Charlotte had lent them her cabin, for the weekend. "I will meet you at the truck Jack said to Elizabeth". Elizabeth found Julie and gave her the biggest hug. "I love you sister!" "I love you" Julie replied. Elizabeth met Jack at the truck as the small group of people gathered around them. Jack pulled out the driveway and drove down the street. He then turned down the next street and parked the car. He looked over at her and smiled. "I need a real kiss Mrs. Thornton". She smiled at him" I will never get tired of that Mr. Thornton". She kissed him so deeply, it rattled his insides. "I love you" she said breathless." Let's get to the cabin". The drive to the cabin was like any drive they had had before. Elizabeth played DJ while Jack drove. There shared smiles and Elizabeth took pictures. They pulled up to the cutest cabin she had ever seen, it looked like something out of book. Jack helped her out of the truck, and got their bags she walked around the cabin and noticed the small pictures of Charlotte and Tom from the past. She glanced over at Jack. "This is your parents cabin". "Yes, my dad would bring my mom here for small weekend getaways" said Jack. "Mom kept it so we could bring our families here". "That is so sweet of her for letting us use it for the weekend" said Elizabeth. Jack went into the kitchen, "knowing her it's stocked" he said as he poked around. He opened the fridge and there sat food to last a week. "Baby we are only here two days". "We can get a cooler and take some back" Elizabeth smiled. "Want a water baby" Jack asked. "Sure" Jack pulled out two waters and met her on in the den. The cabin only had a phone, and a radio. Nothing else. "There are some board games and cards in the closet" he said. "We used to play those, we can go fishing tomorrow and there are hiking trails all over" he explained.

He watched her intently. She seemed anxious as if she was waiting to take a test. He kissed her head while taking a deep breath of her hair. He loved the way it smelled. He kissed her ear and whispered. "I love you Mrs. Thornton". "I love you too" she turned her head slightly giving him a small peck. He rubbed his hands over her arms. "Baby I bought an outfit for tonight." she explained. "I want to wear it so I'm going to put it on." "Will you wait here". "Okay. we have all weekend we can take our time baby there isn't a rush" Jack explained." I'm okay" she gave him a deep kiss but pulled away before it got serious. She went into the bedroom and noticed it was decorated with flowers and candles that needed to be lit. She changed out of the dress and pulled out her make up wipes and removed her makeup. She went into her bag and pulled out her night lotion that made her skin super soft and put a little on her cheeks. She then pulled out her pale pink lipstick and applied a little. She undid her bun and let her curls fall. She places on the lacy white outfit and the matching robe. She sprayed a little of her favorite perfume flower bomb on her chest. She loved it and Jack loved it to. She found a match and lit the candles. She then walked into the bathroom and checked herself out one last time. She was stunning. She had to say so herself. Jack did something to her confidence that she had never experienced before. He made her feel sexy. She could be wearing sweats and a hoodie but he made her feel like she was on the cover of Maxim. She loved him and she couldn't wait to share a special bond with him.

Jack, sat there anxiously wait for her to come out. He had waited a long time for this moment but he would wait until the end of time if it meant being with her. He had taken months of cold showers and late night workouts to take his mind off of her. He was ready for this night. He wanted to make it special for her. He didn't want to rush it or make her feel uncomfortable. He finished his water and went to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror and noticed he looked tired. He rinsed his mouth out with the mouthwash and wiped his face with a wash cloth hanging nearby. As he left the bathroom he heard here call out his name." Mr. Thornton you're needed in the bedroom". Jack grinned like a small child on Christmas morning. He walked back to the bedroom and opened the door. Inside it felt like he had stepped into the gates of heaven. There on the bed sat an angel. He took in the sight of her. She got up and walked towards him. "Hi Handsome", "Hi sexy" she laughed. She kissed him lightly on the lips. She was so happy. "I love you, so much." she said He rubbed her arms. "You look. Whew" he couldn't finish his sentence. She started fiddling with his buttons of his shirt as she kissed his neck. Jack couldn't believe it. She was so happy to have him stand before her. That night grown was everything Jack could imagine. It cut low in the front and had lacy covering her in the right places. She took the shirt off Jack and rubbed her hands on his abs. He took in a deep breath. She glanced up and winked as she started with the belt. Jack removed her hands and turned her around and kissed her neck and took off her robe, he then took off his shoes and socks and then his pants. He kissed her lips deeply as they took the sight in before them. She was so happy and so was he. He grabbed her which made her catch her breath. He placed her gently on the bed and looked her deep in the eyes." Let me know if you're uncomfortable baby" he said softly.

That night the couple truly became one. He made her feel completely comfortable and showed her how to love in ways that were new to her. For a moment she felt as if she had an outer body experience. She was so intoxicated on him it was insane. When they came back to reality, the couple laid there out of breath. Elizabeth had her head on his chest and watched it rise and fall while listening to her favorite sound, his heart beat. She glanced up and kissed him. "Thank you baby" she said. "Thank you for what" Jack asked confused.  
" For loving me in ways I didn't think were possible". "I'm glad I waited for true love" she explained. She sat up a little and grabbed his hand, "growing up all my friends were having sex and I felt left out". "My mom noticed that I had disconnected with my group of close friends and she took me to lunch to talk about". "She said that there would be a time where I would meet someone and fall in love and everything would feel right"." She also told me I had a gift for the man I loved and I only had one and I had to really make sure that man was the one before I gave him my gift". "She didn't really explain everything you know the logistics of it". Jack laughed. "Well as I got older I still remembered what she had told me."" I dated but nothing felt right, then I meant you." "The night we talked at the rehearsal dinner I knew you were the one" she explained. Jack kissed her hand. "I know I told you I wasn't a virgin" he stated." But I wanted to tell you tonight was the first time I have ever made love, Elizabeth" Elizabeth raised her eyebrow. "No I'm serious he said. I had never experienced what I did tonight with you with anyone". She climbed on top of him and kissed him soundly. Soon the fire was ignited and they both got lost in the trace of love.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Jack rolled over, stretching out for his beautiful wife, to find her not there. He opened his eyes and scanned the room, He got up and pulled on his pj bottoms and threw on a shirt and checked the bathroom. No sign of her. He walked out and saw her flipping pancakes. "Good morning baby, did you sleep well?" She asked. "I did until I rolled over and saw you weren't there" said Jack. He hugged her and helped take over the pancakes while she finished flipping bacon and scrambled eggs. "This is a breakfast fit for a king" he said as he kissed her lightly on the forehead. "I'm glad you like it. I like spoiling you" she smiled

The weekend honeymoon ended quickly the couple spent the last morning at the cabin cleaning and packing up everything. "Wow honey we did eat all the food" she said shocked. Jack laughed. "Well we must have worked up an appetite" Jack responded Elizabeth winked. "Hey baby can you call my phone I can't find it" she called from the kitchen. Jack called Elizabeth's phone and she found it in the bathroom. She had two missed calls from Julie, and a handful of text. She glanced at the texts and laughed. All she wanted were the details of the weekend. They packed up the truck and headed home. Once home they unpacked and got into the routine of the week.

Weeks turned into months and the three Thornton's seemed to be in the swing of a new routine. Charlotte, Rose and Lily went on daily walks and she helped keep the house in order while Jack and Elizabeth worked. Jack took his mother to chemo every Tuesday and Friday, and Elizabeth would pick her up after school.

The months passed, the couple enjoyed all the milestones throughout the year, their first Thanksgiving, their first Christmas, their actual cruise honeymoon, Charlotte even had good news she was cancer free and could go back to living on her own.

Elizabeth was halfway through her Master program. She had done four classes online so she could be there to help with Charlotte, now she was taking classes at night Monday - Friday. She hardly got a chance to spend time with her family. From work to the University to the library. She hated bringing assignments home so she would say in the library till midnight. Jack was starting to worry about her. She always looked beautiful to him but now she was his beautiful tried wife. She had circles and bags under eyes and she looked smaller. Like she wasn't eating properly. Jack decided to help her out by packing lunches for them and cooking meals that she could eat at school, or in the car. He also made sure the house was clean, anything that would take stress from her he tried to accomplish. He was so proud of her. She was working so hard, he wanted to plan a special dinner for them. That morning Jack turned over and looked at his phone it was a little past midnight and Elizabeth wasn't home. He looked around the room and noticed the hall light was on.

He walked out and down the hall, he found her sitting at her desk crying. He walked over to her and gave her a hug. "Baby wants wrong?" he asked She was so upset, she was shaking. "I'm failing one of my classes and I'm barely passing the others, I'm exhausted and I feel like a horrible wife to you and horrible to my students." Jack moved her chair to where she was sitting in front of him. He moved her head up so she was looking at him. "Baby talk to me" he asked her gently. He got up and moved over to the couch, he patted it, and motioned for her to come over. "Baby you need to sleep, you have work in like 4 hours" she said in between tears. "You're more important" he responded, talk to me". She explained how her Professor didn't like her last two papers and she didn't pass her midterm. He talked to her about dropping the class since she was now failing. Jack listened to her and patted her back. She told him she was tired and she felt herself failing at work and letting the kids down and Jack. "I can't remember the last time we had dinner together" "or the last time I saw you awake". "I'm horrible" and you are so good to me baby". "You make my lunch and dinner so I can take it, the house looks clean all the time and you leave little notes in my book". He kissed her head. He wiped her tears and kissed her gently. She hadn't felt his lips on her in forever. She opened her mouth slightly to let him know to deepen the kiss. He did as if he read her mind. He kissed her with a passion that caused her to moan into his lips. She got up and led him into the bedroom. He washed all her fears and frustrations away. She cuddles up close to him. He reached over for his phone. "What are you doing?" she asked "I'm taking off tomorrow" he smiled. "We are spending the day together". "Request a substitute for yourself so you can relax" he told her. She reached for her phone and filed out the form for her sub online. "In a few hours we are going to get up and look at your papers and we are going to fix them, you can turn them back in and get a better grade". "You have been under a lot of stress so you need this day" he explained to her. She started tearing up. "How did I get so lucky" she asked.

Jack woke up at 5 am and made a cup of coffee he wanted her to sleep in. He drank the coffee and decided to run by the gym. After the gym he went by the station. "Why are you here?" the chief asked "I thought you and Elizabeth were both playing sick today" he laughed. "We are but I wanted to check on the station" Jack explained. "Go home it's fine" laughed the chief. Jack laughed. He left and walked Lilly. It was almost nine am and she was still asleep. Around 11 he heard the shower running and shortly after she came out. She looked well rested. She wrapped her hands around him as he sat on the couch "Hi" she sat next to him and he put her paper down and pulled her on his lap. "Hi" he kissed her gently. "How did you sleep?" he asked concerned. "Like a baby" she smiled. "Thank you for the idea of playing sick" said Elizabeth." I loved sleeping in, I also enjoyed last night" she kissed him. "I really needed to unwind" she explained. "What are you doing?" she asked. "I was looking at your paper" he explained. She glanced at the paper and saw the changes Jack made. He handed her the laptop and saw that he had retyped it for her adding in the changes. "Baby this is great" she said as she read the paper. "How did you do this?"." Baby it's your work I just edited it a little" he explained." Now you just have to study for your midterm" he explained Elizabeth started to tear up. "Thank you". "But first can we watch a movie" she asked. They cuddled on the couch and watched Pretty Woman. After that Jack got up and started making chili and cornbread for dinner. As he cooked Elizabeth studied. The next night Jack checked his phone before he went to sleep. He had a text from her

E: hi baby

E: I received an -A on both papers

J: That is wonderful baby!

E: I love you and Thank you. I am about to take my test now

J: love you see you in the am

At three am, Jack woke up as he was getting out of bed. Elizabeth pulled him back. "Can you hold me for like five minutes" she asked. "Sure" he replied. He laid back with her. When it was time for him to get ready she was knocked out.

The months rolled in and Elizabeth gained her confidence and started getting better grades and free time to spend with Jack. When graduation came Jack wanted to make it special for her. The whole family came out to celebrate with her. "Elizabeth Thornton" the Dean called out. Jack felt that so happy for his wife. He had witnessed the hard work and the tears, the late nights. It was all worth it for this moment right here. After the ceremony. The family took pictures and decided to meet at Abigail's for dinner. Elizabeth hadn't seen her in ages. As the family walked to their cars Jack pulled Elizabeth back. "I'm so proud of you beautiful" said Jack. She put her arms around his neck. "Thank you, for everything" she smiled. She kissed him hard. She was so happy. Jack had to pull back to catch his breath. "I hope dinner goes by fast, I want to spend some time with you" she explained. Jack laughed. Enjoy your family I will always be here..

The school flew by and so did the summer. The season rolled and rolled. A year and a half had gone by. Jack had been promoted and was moving along great at the station.

E: Hi baby I'm going to be late coming home, I forgot I had my checkup after work

J: Okay I want to order in or pick something up we haven't done that in few weeks.

E: I will call you when I'm done and pick something up that's close by

J: love you

E: love you

At the doctor

"Hi Mrs. Thornton, so you look fine, your health is in great condition are we going to continue with the birth control" Dr. Taylor asked. "I actually wanted to talk about that" said Elizabeth. "I think we are ready to start a family" she said. "So I don't want to take the shot this go around" she explained to Dr. Taylor. "If anything changes I will let you know" she explained. That night as they watched Jack's favorite movie Top Gun, Elizabeth stated nonchalantly "I'm not on birth control any more" she stated. Jack didn't pay her any mind. "So I was thinking now would be a great time to have a baby and start our family" she said. Still Jack didn't pay her any attention. "We have to start using other forms of birth control like condoms" she said. "What" Jack said. Elizabeth laughed. "Why do we need condoms" he laughed. "I'm not on birth control anymore" she said. "I wanted to know if you wanted to start a family and if the answer is yes then no more birth control. She explains as Jack pulled her on to his lap. "No condoms no birth control let's make a baby" he said as he kissed her neck. "Now?" she said as he pulled off the couch. "Yes now" laughed. The couple soon lost themselves in a sea of passion. "I think we just made a baby" Jack said as he rolled over out of breath. Elizabeth kissed his chest and giggled. "Really on our first try" she said. "Baby we are Thornton's we excel at everything on our first try" he laughed. He kissed her lips lightly. "Plus I heard that couples get pregnant on their first time after getting off the birth control" said Jack. "Who told you that" asked Elizabeth." Just stuff I hear the guys at the station say" he explained. "That's not accurate" said Elizabeth. "Well I'm not a doctor" Jack laughed. They laughed and Jack cuddled into her. They talked about the future and the plans they had for each other and the baby. "What if we have twins "Jack said. Then we do Elizabeth said. Jack laughed. "I have to get up and let Lilly out" she spoke. "I am going to shower" Jack said as he got up.


	9. Chapter 9

Another school year, came and went. Elizabeth tried her best to take advantage of her summer. She exercised regularly, joined a summer book club, planned for the school year and tried her best not to stress about not being pregnant. She couldn't, understand why they were having a hard time. This summer was full of "summer lovin'". They both were determined to get pregnant. Elizabeth downloaded an app that told her when she ovulating. Her and Jack seemed to have the times and days down pat. Yet they still had no baby. Elizabeth never wanted to stress Jack out about it so she tried to keep her feelings to herself. She made a doctor appointment so she could get checked for the following week.

Jack sat at his desk rubbing his forehead. His alarm just went off letting him know that tonight him and Elizabeth had a special dance lesson. He had named their time together as a dance lesson just in case his phone was down or someone in the office saw the alarm. He loved being with his wife. He had spent many cold showers and late night exercising sessions thinking about those moments. Yet now it seemed more of a job. A job he was failing at. He tried every time to make her feel important and special and to set the mood full of love. Yet the time together seemed more of focus and concentration on the mission of getting pregnant. Making love was a thing of the past, they were truly just having around the clock sex. Jack was stressed about this. He needed to talk to someone about it. On his break he called his primary doctor to schedule an appointment for the following week.

Wednesday morning Elizabeth got up at 4 am to see Jack off. She gave him his lunch and a short kiss. She was so nervous about her appointment later that morning that after he left she couldn't sleep. She stayed up and decided to clean house. By 6 am she was done. She walked Lilly, went to the gym started the laundry and went to the grocery story. At 8:30 she finished her daily chores and went to get ready for her doctor appointment. She pulled up to her appointment and said a small pray. For strength and good news. She walked inside and was soon called.

Jack pulled up to the doctor's office in regular clothes he hated going to the doctors in uniform. It made him feel weird. He checked in and was called to the back shortly.

The doctor took samples from both Jack and Elizabeth and talked to them about the possible outcomes and the solutions he saw fit. At the end of the visit both doctor's encouraged them both to talk to one another. On the way out fate sped up the process. As Elizabeth said goodbye to her doctor Jack was also saying goodbye to his. In the hallway they were left looking like deer in headlights.

"Baby you didn't mention you had a visit with Dr. Burns today?" said Elizabeth. "Yeah just a checkup" Jack said as he scratched his head. What did you see Dr. Taylor for? "Just a checkup" she said. "Are you going back to the station"? she asked as he walked her to her car. "For a little, I need to close out some files" he said softly. He gave her a kiss and they went there way. They both felt weird seeing each other at the doctor. As Jack drove to the station he wondered why she hadn't mentioned the visit to him. As Elizabeth pulled up to the house she wondered the same thing for Jack.

At the house Elizabeth cooked dinner for them, organized laundry, and graded tests. Around 8 pm Jack found her on the couch knocked out. He shook her lightly to get her to bed. Jack helped her into bed and cleaned up the front of the house. He took a shower and got ready for bed. He laid still thinking there was a weirdness in the air. He needed to talk to her. He had worked late on purpose. He didn't know how to talk about earlier. He was worried about the test results and figured he talk to her about it once he had the test results. He tried to think of a way to tell her. This was his weekend off. He thought they could take a mini vacation. Maybe a change of scenery would help bring them together.

The next morning Jack rolled over and Elizabeth side of the bed was empty. He would have normally gone and looked for her. This time he laid in bed and decided to go back to sleep for a few more minutes. Elizabeth, had woken up early not being able to sleep well the night before and gone to the gym. She knew this was Jack's weekend off. He hadn't been home all weekend in months. She wanted to enjoy her time with him but something was happening and it felt weird. When she got home the drama began.

The whole weekend was filled with constant arguing. Jack was so upset with her and she felt the same. All weekend they stayed to themselves. Julie and Tom joined them for dinner on Saturday night. It was so awkward that they left before dessert was served. Sunday morning Jack woke up early and drove to spend the day with his mom. He arrived to his mom's house at 9 am. He walked in on her making pancakes. "What a surprise, I'm not surprised though" Charlotte laughed "Huh" said Jack. "What are you talking about" he asked. "Tom told me you and Elizabeth are fighting "said Charlotte. "I'm not concerned yawl will work it out" she smiled. Jack looked at her. "I hope so" he mumbled.

They ate breakfast and Jack explained everything to his mom. She was truly his best friend. "Jack as a woman we are told that our job is to have babies, I just think Elizabeth is feeling a little broken and right now she needs you to be there to support her and love her". "She is just taking out her fears and frustration on you baby." " All will overcome this and I will have a beautiful baby to love" said Charlotte. She always knew what to say. A few moments later his phone rang. He glanced down to Elizabeth smiling at him. "Hi baby, "he answered. "Hi" she responded. "Where are you"? She asked "I'm at mommas" he said "Oh I didn't know you had planned to go there today" she said slightly irritated. "Yeah momma needed some yard work done" he lied. They chatted for a minute longer and then they hung up. "Why did you lie to her"? asked Charlotte." I don't know" he said looking down. "I think we just need some time apart." He mumbled." I feel like the stress of us not having a family is starting to worry her" he stated still looking down." Its worrying me" he said in a shack voice. "I want us to be complete, I want us to have a big family, I want us to tuck my children in and make them feel safe. I want to brag about my kids at work, I want to drive them to school and to practice and be there at the girl's scout meeting, I want to cheer them on at a soccer game. Most of all I want to love them hard and show teach them how to love" he said, wiping his eyes. Charlotte gave him a bug hug. "You're going to an excellent father son". "Look at you making me cry" she teased. "Have you told her that" she asked." We haven't talked about it" said Jack. "All we have done all year is try" he said. "There are another options son". "I know and I'm open to them". "I even went to the doctor to get checked out the other day". "I'm waiting for the results". Charlotte listened. "Son I love you, and I'm happy you're here, but get home and talk to your wife". "Before you leave you can cut the grass". "Since you did come here for the yard work" she laughed.

Jack went to the shed and saw he had a missed call from Elizabeth. So he called her back.

J: Hey sorry I missed your call.

E: Hi baby, are you planning on staying at your mom's all day?

J: No I'm about to cut the grass and then head back, are you okay.

E: I'm sorry for being grouchy earlier. I miss you, and I'm bored she laughed hurry up and come home

J: I'm sorry to. We have a lot to talk about.

They hung up the phone and Jack smiled. He truly had the best wife. He cut the grass and went home. When he pulled up to the house he saw her and Lilly walking up also. He got out the truck and walked to meet her at the end of the drive way. The hug they shared was as if he had just come home after being gone for weeks. She started crying. "I hate fighting with you". Jack laughed "we were fighting?" He asked. She laughed a little. They went inside and decided what to cook for dinner. Jack showered and changed into sweats and a hoodie. He met Elizabeth in the kitchen to help her cook. As she cooked the meat for the shepherd's pies, they talked about the issues they needed to face. They shared the fears they had and they sat down and said a lovely prayer. They decided to work on their marriage and each other and stop trying so hard to have a family.


	10. Chapter 10

The summer ended wonderfully for the couple. They were able to enjoy each other and get back in sync. School was starting back soon, so Jack took some time to meet Elizabeth at school to help her set up her classroom. He walked in and saw her hanging up names on her bulletin board. He leaned in the doorway and just watched her for a minute. He thought about all they had been through. He was truly blessed. She turned around and smiled when she saw him. She walked over and kissed him lightly. "Hi honey what do you think". "It looks good honey" he responded as he pulled out the sandwiches he brought for them. They enjoyed lunch then they got to work. Jack put the book shelf together for her, and helped unroll the carpets and arrange the desks. He walked over to her desk and wrote a little note for her that he hoped she would notice on the first day while she was out of the room. He looked at her desk. She was organized, and her desk was neatly decorated with little notes from coworkers, students and pictures. On her desk was his favorite picture of them laughing at Julie's and Tom's wedding. They looked so happy. She walked behind them and kissed his shoulder. "I love that picture" she said into his ear. "I have a few more hours here and then I will be home". "Okay I'm going to the gym for a bit and I will meet you at home" said Jack. "I love you". She watched him walk out. God she loved that man. She fixed her room up and met Abigail at the nail salon. "Sorry I'm late I had to wrap up the classroom" Elizabeth said out of breath as she ran to give Abigail a hug. Oh your fine" Abigail smiled. They caught up and got their nails done.  
J: Hi baby I just got home.

E: I'm at the salon with Abigail

J: Okay have fun see you later

E: love you

Elizabeth told Abigail everything that had happened in the last few months. Abigail also told Elizabeth some new news as well. She had started dating Pastor Hogan. They were keeping it quiet but she was happy. Elizabeth invited them to her house for dinner on Saturday. She felt like planning an event.

As her and Jack got ready for bed she told him her plan. He thought it would be nice to have people over. "I will cut the yard Saturday morning and then we can grill out on the back" said Jack. "I just feel like having everyone around" Elizabeth said. He gave her a hug, "anything you want I try to complete for you". "If I could give you the moon, you would have had it by now" said Jack. She hugged him again and held the moment. "Are you okay?" he said. "Yeah I just want you to hold me" Elizabeth said. "Baby all you had to do was ask" Jack chuckled. He led he into the bedroom and they laid down. He cuddled her till she fell asleep.

Saturday morning came fast. Elizabeth woke up and walked Lilly early and made her way to Costco before the rush. She then went to Target to get some cute table cloths and items for the BBQ. When she got home she made the potato salad and cold sides while Jack cut the grass. As she stirred the tea she saw Jack take his shirt off. She was put in a trance. She watched him from the kitchen window in complete awe.

Her phone went off bringing her out of her trance. "Hi Julie", "Hi Sister, are you okay you sound out of breath". Elizabeth stood in her window and fanned herself. She couldn't pull her eyes from Jack. "Elizabeth, Elizabeth I hear you breathing". "Sorry Julie, What's up". "I wanted to know if you wanted me to bring the buns" Julie asked. "Or did you get them?". "Bring them and Ice I feel like we can always have extra" Elizabeth said. "See you at five" then Elizabeth said.

Jack put away the lawn mower and walked inside. He went to the bathroom and then entered the kitchen. He grabbed his water bottle out the fridge. Elizabeth cheeks were so flushed. "It looks good in here baby" he said as he looked around. "I'm going to take a shower and take a nap" Jack explained. When the shower started Elizabeth decided to join him.

As they exited the shower Jack looked over at her. "That was a surprise" he smirked. They dried off and took a small nap and got ready for the party. Elizabeth changed into a cute jean dress and curled her hair. Jack came up behind her and kissed her shoulder. "Wow baby you look good" She turned around and kissed him." So do you". She patted down his shirt. She glanced back into the mirror. She picked up her phone and snapped a picture in of them. "I love that" he said. As he looked at it. She snuck in another kiss. This time he allowed her access to deepen it. "How much longer do we have till the guest arrive" he asked out of breath. "Not enough time" she giggled. "Julie will be here any minute".

Julie came by and helped set up. She noticed how lovey dovey Jack and Elizabeth were being. She was happy for her sister. Soon all the guest arrived and the fun began. Later as the night got cooler, Jack started the fire in the yard. Elizabeth met him and cuddled in the chair with him. "I can't wait till everyone clears out" he whispered in her ear. The biggest grin appeared on her face. "Oh really" she she smiled. She glanced around and noticed all the couples cuddled up with their love ones. "I will be back" Elizabeth said as she got up. She went inside and gathered the marshmallows and other items for s'mores. She put them in a tote bag along with the sticks for roasting marshmallows. She put the kettle on the stove with milk to warm it for the hot cocoa she was preparing for the guest. She was smiling at her friends out the window when she felt his arm around her kissing her neck gently. "I missed you" said Jack. "sorry baby I was trying to make hot cocoa. I wanted some so bad" she laughed. Jack laughed. "You and your cocoa" he smiled at her. "I will take this out to them" he said as he reached for the bag. "The faster we roast the fast they go home" said Jack jokingly. "Honey stop!" she laughed. "I want to spend time with you" he swayed back. "I love our friends but I love you more" he laughed. She laughed and kissed him on the cheek. "I will be out soon". She made the cocoa and gathered some mugs and a tray. The cocoa was a hit.

Everyone had a great time. As they said goodbye to their guest Jack mumbled in her ear the cleanup can wait. She laughed. As they were walking up to the house. Julie and Tom came walking back. "Did you forget something" Jack asked. "No looks like we have to spend the night. Our battery is dead. I can't move the car and Lee tried to jump me before he left" explained Tom." Where is mom?" asked Jack She is walking Rose Tom replied okay. "Come inside there is mom's room she stayed in downstairs and we have the guest room up stairs made up" said Jack. Julie walked over to Elizabeth "looks like we're having a sleepover!" Elizabeth laughed. "Come to my room you can find some pjs" said Elizabeth. Jack stayed in the kitchen cleaning up. He was a little irritated he wanted to have some time with Elizabeth and then they threw this BBQ and now his brother had to stay the night. He loved his family he just wanted things to go his way.

Elizabeth gave Charlotte some pjs and a toothbrush and she said Goodnight. Tom was on the phone with AAA. Julie and Elizabeth were in her room putting on mask. "So this is where the magic happens" Julie giggled. Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Really Julie". "Well I hope!" She laughed. "I know Tom and I make magic". "I hope Jack had you seeing stars". Julie laughed. "Julie!" Shouted Elizabeth "What sister?". "We married some hot brothers. I'm proud of us. If only they had an older brother for V maybe she would be happier if she got to ride a Thornton" Julie laughed. Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh. Julie was nuts. Jack walked in the room. "Excuse me ladies" he gathered all his items and went into the bathroom to get ready for bed. Julie laughed "you think he heard me ?" "No" Elizabeth laughed. "I'm glad you're staying. I haven't laughed this hard in a long time" Elizabeth said giving Julie a hug. "I'm hungry" Julie laughed. "You have any popcorn?" she asked "I think so" said Elizabeth. "What are you pregnant who craves popcorn at 10". "Plus you just ate s'mores not so long ago" Elizabeth stated. "Well I like salty and sweet plus I'm sharing my body" Julie said sassy. Elizabeth looked back. "Julie Thornton are you expecting"?. Julie smiled. "Shh don't say anything. The doctor told us the other day but only Tom and I know. We are waiting till we hit three months to announce it."

Elizabeth heart was full yet she was sad. Sad for herself. Julie had something she wanted so bad. She had put herself in a dark place trying so hard and It happened so easy for Julie. She gave Her a big hug." I love you she said to her stomach". This caused Julie to laugh. Elizabeth sucked up Her feelings and went to find popcorn. Julie ate the whole bag and then went to find Tom.

Elizabeth stayed outside on the deck. Jack rolled over and realized Elizabeth wasn't there. It was quiet out front so where was she? He walked out to find her sitting outside. He grabbed her beer and took a swing of it. "What's on your mind?" he asked her. "Just thinking nothing really" she responded. She sat up and made room for him." Don't box me out" said Jack sternly. He looked out into the yard. She looked over at him. "Tom and Julie are expecting" she finally said. "She told me tonight. She found out the other day but it's a secret till she hits three months". Jack took another sip of her beer. "Hey that's mine". She laughed. He handed it back to her. "When the time is right for us it will happen" he told her. She kissed his cheek "I know". "I'm happy for them. I just can't wait to carry our baby" she said softly. He looked at her. "Let's go to bed" he said as he lead the way. As they laid down Elizabeth cuddled close to Jack kissing his shoulders "are you asleep" she asked? "Not anymore he rolled over". She cuddled into his chest. He kissed her gently at first then their kiss moved on too passionate. He pulled away, "are you sure you want to do this" he asked her concerned. "We have a house filled with people?" Kiss me she replied.

The next morning Elizabeth and Jack walked out of their bedroom, to breakfast being cooked by Tom and Julie. "Thank you guys you didn't have to do this" Elizabeth said with a smile. "What she means is when did you two start cooking" Jack laughed. "We can cook breakfast that's it" Tom laughed. "We are taking cooking classes" Julie said excitedly. Charlotte came back inside from playing out with the dogs. "Morning everyone". "Hi momma" Jack gave her a hug. "How did you sleep?" "Just fine" said Charlotte. She glanced over at Tom," what time is AAA coming?". "They said they would be here by noon". The family ate breakfast and then got ready to say goodbye. can we be lazy today Elizabeth asked Jack. Yes! I'm going to shower and then we can watch movies.

The next day was the first day of school, and Elizabeth was sick as a dog. She had a fever and was throwing up everything. She didn't want to worry Jack but she was worried. She called Julie. "Hi sister were you feeling okay after you left yesterday?". "I think I have a stomach bug" said Elizabeth. "I made sure I cooked everything?" she explained. "Oh no isn't today the first day of school, Tom and I were fine and we dropped Mom off and she seemed fine" said Julie. "Okay I'm going to suck it up and get ready for work". "I can't miss the first day". Elizabeth looked at the clock she had a 2 hours till it was time for her to greet her students. She put the kettle on to make some tea and she turned the shower on hot to make some steam. Her bag was already packed and so was her lunch. She got her outfit ready and went into the bathroom. She sat in the steam shower for only a few minutes and she started to feel a little better. She showered brushed her teeth and went into the kitchen to drink her tea. She took out some crackers to help. She walked Lilly and was off. She called Jack as she pulled into her parking place.

J: Hi baby I was just about to call you to wish you a good first day.

E: Thanks baby

J: Are you okay?

E: I'm not feeling so hot

J: What's wrong nervous

E: No I have a stomach bug

J: I hope your not getting sick

E: Same

J: When I get out I will by abigails and get you some soup for dinner

E: im so lucky

J: not as lucky as me

Elizabeth loved her students, the first day was a success. He stomach bug seemed to fade a few hours in. She just ate her crackers and drank her ginger tea. Later she brought a ginger ale out the vending machine. During planning she was able to catch up with all her teacher friends. At 4 she was on her way home. She opened the door and saw a beautiful sunflower bouquet on the table for her with her soup and a get well card. Jack came out with a white lab coat on dressed like a doctor. Hello Elizabeth I'm Dr. L and I heard you were feeling under the weather. She busted out laughing, where did you find this outfit. "I have a bubble bath ready for you" he told her. He handed her a slip of paper. it read, your favorite book in the tub, and relax while I heat your soup. Dr. L T:hose are doctors orders" he explained. She laughed and went into their bedroom. He had laid out her pjs and had the tub filled with bubbles.

She came into the dining room with her pjs on and hair in a side braid. The soup was delicious. Abagail called as she was finishing it.

A: Hi Elizabeth, how are you feeling

E: better thanks for the soup

A: there is more I gave Jack a double

E: aww thank you

A: there are some salted chocolate chip cookies also

E: omg thank you, you sure know how to spoil me.

"you must know about the cookies" Jack shouted from the kitchen.

A: what was that

E: Jack was keeping the cookies from me she explained and laughed

A: i'm glad to hear you were doing okay

E: Thanks I have a half day tomorrow do you want to meet for lunch.

A: if your up to it

E: okay I will let you know.

After dinner ELizabeth met Jack on the couch. He asked her if she was feeling better and then gave her a foot massage for doctors orders. "I should get sick more often" she giggled. "I dont think ive been sick since we met" She said. "Well this 24 hour bug is gone". "It was more like 4 hours" she said. Jack laughed. "I'm glad".

The next morning Jack was able to sleep in due to not having to be at the station till 8 am. At 6 am Elizabeth got up running to the bathroom. He could hear her vomiting. It sounded gruesome. He got up and brought her a bottle of water. He rubbed her back and she looked back. "Honey hair rinse your mouth with this" he said as he handed her the water. Before she could take the bottle she was throwing up again. "I think you should take off baby this is ridiculous" he said concered. He tried his best to be there for her but it was making him sick. Finally she was done and was able to brush her teeth and shower Jack made her eggs and some hot tea. When she walked out into the kitchen she was confronted by a disturbing smell of eggs. "Please throw those out" she gagged. "The smell is about to make me sick". Jack looked at her. "Baby there plain eggs you need to eat something" he explained. "I will make some toast I'm not eating those". "I'm sorry but I can't." she said irrated. He threw out the eggs and washed the plate to make her toast. "Babe I'm worried should you make doctors appointment" he said. "I will today, I promise". She ate her toast and was out the door. A few hours later Jack texted her.

J: How are you feeling?

E: I'm feeling better

J:?

E: love you

E: Want to meet for lunch

A: Yes, want to go to Olive Garden

E: You read my mind. I will meet you there

A: okay

Olive Garden

"Hi lovely", Elizabeth said as she gave Abigail a hug. "How are you feeling?" Abigail asked. "I'm good". At the end of the meal someone by the table with a strong perfume, this caused Elizabeth to feel sick. "Omg that smells strong" Elizabeth stated. Abigail watched her. "Elizabeth that stomach bug you had what were your symptoms again" asked Abigail. "Oh I was nauseous and actually got sick and then after a few hours it was gone. I'm like a police dog smells are getting me lately" Elizabeth explained." Elizabeth when was your last period?" Abigail asked. "I don't know" she thought. "I think you need to make a doctor appointment I feel like you might be pregnant" said Abigail. "No we have been trying so hard" Elizabeth said I think I would know. "Elizabeth I think you are" Abigail smiled. "Think about it morning sickness" said Abigail. "But I read it can happen throughout the day" Elizabeth said. "It can but it's only for a few hours and then it's over" said Abigail. Elizabeth thought to herself. "Let's go get a test and then you can take it home and do the test with Jack" said Abigail. They went to CVS and bought a test Elizabeth went to the bathroom and pulled Abigail in. "You don't want to do this with Jack" said Abigail confused. "I'm to peeing now and I will look with him" Elizabeth laughed. As she sat and peed she held her breath. This is what she wanted. She pulled out her phone and called Jack.

E: Hi baby are you home or at the gym?

J: I just pulled in the gym, are you okay

E: Im going to meet you at the gym can you come out

J: Okay


	11. Chapter 11

20 minutes later

Elizabeth pulled into the parking lot. Jack came over to her car and got in. "Hi baby he said worried what's up?". "I want to show you something, and I couldn't wait till later to talk about it" she said. "Okay" he said looking at her. He grabbed her hand and kissed it. "I'm all ears" he said. His heart was beating super-fast and not from his work out. She pulled out a box out of her bag. "I wanted to look at this together". He glanced at the box. It was a pregnancy test box. He smiled and kissed her hand again. "You think so?" he asked his voice shaky." Yes ". She told him about the lunch date with Abigail and how she mentioned the symptoms. He pulled the test out the bag, and read the directions. "Hi Momma" he said teary eyed. Tears immediately began to run down her face. "What!" she looked, he showed her. "I will meet you at home baby". He gave her a kissed and went inside to gather his bag. He was so happy he had the cruiser. He raced all the lights. When he made it home she was just getting out the car. He picked her up and swung her around. He was so happy.

Later that week the doctor confirmed that Elizabeth and Jack were 2 in half months along. "Wow" she said. "I hadn't noticed that I was that late". With summer ending and the school year starting she had been so busy. Jack kissed her forehead. He was over the moon. "In three weeks I want you to come back for your third month checkup" the doctor said. "Three months? Oh my Julie and I will be giving birth at the same time!" Jack laughed I hadn't thought of that. The doctor looks lost. "My brother and her sister are married and we just found out they are expecting also". "Your family is about to double in size" the doctor laughed.

As they left the doctor office Jack, made sure to take extra care of Elizabeth. She took notice. He made sure to walk slowly with her as she walked to his truck. He also seemed to be talking different to her. She smiled to herself it was sweet.

"So when are we going to tell the world about our gem? "Jack asked as he put his hand on her thigh as they drove down the road. "I was thinking I want to tell Julie now and ask her how she feels about doing something together" Elizabeth said. "Is that weird?" she glanced over to him. He looked over at her and noticed she already had her hand on her stomach. His heart felt full. "Call her" he responded. As she called her sister Jack counted his blessings to himself.

The sisters had decided on a luncheon to share the news that they were expecting. They thought it would be cute to wear the color of the gender that they were having. They invited everyone over for lunch after church on Sunday but just told them it was a lunch. Julie came inside and saw that her and Elizabeth were wearing the same colors. She hugged her and started to cry. "Oh sister you're going to make a wonderful mother "Julie exclaimed. Elizabeth started to cry to. "So are you! Julie, you and Tom got your hands full if that baby is anything like you anything like you". The guest arrived Charlotte, Rosemary and Lee, Abigail and Frank, the Thatcher's, Viola and Lionel and their beautiful baby boy. Everyone was having a good time. Julie stood up and grabbed Elizabeth. The sisters clicked their glasses to get the attention of their guest. "Thank you all for coming to our luncheon. We wanted to have you all here for the big news. A few weeks ago we found out that we are expecting!" Everyone started to cry and hug the sisters. "Wait both of you?" Asked Charlotte Tom ran over to his mom "yep I beat Jack by a few weeks". Mrs. Thatcher walked over to Elizabeth "I'm going to have to Grand Daughters I see". "I thought it was cute you and Julie were wearing both wearing pink". Jack watched as the guest greeted Elizabeth she was so happy. He pulled out his phone and took a picture wanting to save this moment. That night he ran her a bubble bath with her favorite bath bomb twilight. He led her to the bathroom and helped her get inside and then he got in behind her. She leaned back into him. "Oh baby thank you for the bath. I'm exhausted". He placed his hands on her smooth stomach. "Is this little girl causing you trouble already" he laughed. She kissed his arm. "I'm so happy baby" she said slowly. "It's funny Julie and I are expecting at the same time and we are both having girls". "You're okay with a girl right?" she asked. "You know you never said what you wanted". "Yes, I did" he responded. "When?" She looked back at him. "All I heard you say was that you wanted a baby" she laughed. "Yes and I said I wanted a healthy, beautiful baby". "Meaning the gender didn't matter". "We need to think of names" stated Elizabeth. "I want to name her something important" said Jack. "Hate to break it to you but Charlotte is taken. Tom wanted to name his daughter that". Jack laughed "he beat me again".

The months came and went and with each month Elizabeth got bigger. Jack loved taking pictures of her every week and month. He wanted to capture every moment. For Jack's birthday, Elizabeth wanted to do something special for him. She had planned it for weeks. They usually would just do dinner with family and friends. This year was the last birthday with just the two of them. She wanted to make it special. She looked up Bed and Breakfast inns within an hour or two away. She called the police chief and requested Jack to be off the weekend of his birthday, due to their getaway.

"Good morning birthday boy" Elizabeth said smiling. She kissed his cheeks lightly. "This is the best way to wake up" he rolled over to his side. "Want me to sing for you?". He nodded. "Happy birthday to my sexy husband happy birthday to my sexy husband happy birthday to my husband happy birthday to you". She gave him a deep kiss. "What are we doing today?" Jack asked." Well I need you to pack an overnight bag. We will be back tomorrow afternoon. We will have Dinner at Abigail's with everyone tomorrow. But we are going out." Jack watched as she got out of bed already dressed." How long have you been ready?"" Not long I couldn't sleep". "I'm starting to get uncomfortable" Elizabeth stated. "Baby why didn't you say something?". "It's fine she said as she pulled her bag up on the bed"." I'm going to take Lily to the kennel and when I come back you should be ready". "It's just a night so nothing fancy". She gave him a kiss goodbye and waddled out the door. Jack hopped in the shower and got ready to go on his surprise adventure. She told him to pack tennis shoes and comfortable clothes. A pair of slacks and button up for dinner. He was already when she pulled up to the house. He grabbed his bag and hers and walked out front to put them in the truck. She watched him put the bags in. He got into the passenger seat and put on his seat belt. "Why are you so cute? "she asked him. He smiled and gave him a peck. He held her thigh as she drove his truck to the inn. He loved when she drove his truck. She didn't do it often but when she did she looked hot doing it. "What?" she looked over. "Just looking at my beautiful wife". "You mean your big wife". "Jack I'm huge"." Baby you're not huge you're carrying our baby". "Well she is huge". They both laughed. They pulled up to the inn. The inn was called the Enchanted Inn. It was cute and ran by an older couple. The reviews online were great. Jack got out and grabbed the bags before opening Elizabeth's door. She led the way inside. Hello we are the Thornton's we're here to check in.


	12. Chapter 12

"Hi dear I'm Mrs. Robertson thank you for staying with us. Let me show you the way. Congratulations on your bundled I see". "Thank you we are seven months today." said Elizabeth excitedly as she patted her stomach. Mrs Robertson led the way to their room. When she opened it the couple took in the beautifully decorated room. It was simple but elegant. Jack placed their bags down and took a look around. "Thank you baby!" He gave her a hug. Soon as he did that he felt the baby kick. He placed his hand on her stomach and held it there. That was the best gift ever. He smiled into her eyes. "Happy birthday Mr. Thornton". The room was spacious with a huge California king bed and nice sitting area and a spacious bathroom. The room even had a deck that led to the the backyard and the lake. On the pier of the lake sat two chairs. "Take a walk with me" Jack pulled her out towards the back deck. They walked out towards the deck and he helped her into the chair. "This is the best birthday" he smiled. He kissed her hand. "You say that every year" she laughed. "Well every year you out do yourself". "I wanted to make it special due to this being the last birthday with just the two of us she said as she rubbed her belly"." You know honey I love it being us but I can't wait for our baby to join us" Jack said softly.

They ate a romantic meal on the side of the Inn. Listening to the sounds of nature. By dessert Elizabeth looked tired even though she tried her best to fake it. Jack led her upstairs. Inside their room candles were lit everywhere. "Did you have this done" he asked. He kissed her gently and pulled her in for a hug. Elizabeth started crying. "Baby what's the matter?" he asked." I had this romantic night all planned out. I was thinking about every detail for weeks. I even bought an outfit for tonight that I actually looked decent in. I wanted to take a bubble bath with you and and then have you get ready for bed out here while I put the outfit on and then I would come out and surprise you. We would make love and I would fall asleep in your arms. She fell back on the bed. My back hurts, my ankles are swollen and i'm huge. I don't know how I thought we were going to be comfortable".

Jack watched her and smiled to himself. He let her rant. Boy did she rant. He walked over to the bar and pulled out a bottle of sparkling cider. He filled it up to flutes and came back to the bed. "Here" he handed it to her. She sat up. He kissed her cheek." Cheers to my beautiful,thoughtful wife the mother of our child, my whole world". She smiled. "I love you so much baby. I'm so thankful you took a chance on me, the night of the rehearsal dinner. I fall in more in love with you everyday. Cheers to you baby. For planning a romantic night for me". They clinked glasses and took a sip. She went over to her bag and pulled out the outfit and her shower bag. He went in the bathroom and ran her a shower. He waited a few minutes for her to get settled and he then went into join her. He poured some of her shampoo into his hands and ran his hands in her hair. He made sure to work all the product into her curly stands. He then gave her a little massage. Mmmh she moaned that feels so good. He kissed her shoulders. She turned towards him and bent her head back to rinse out the shampoo. He then took her off and washed her body for her. She took his and returned the favor. They shared a deep kiss. Once Jack pulled away he finished his shower and then got out leaving her inside to finish her routine. He pulled back the blankets and got into bed. A few minutes later Elizabeth came out in a deep red babydoll night outfit. "Still looks like we have a few more hours till your birthday Mr. Thornton"." Come here baby". She sat on the bed and watched as he got up. He grabbed her lotion and poured some into his hands. She watched him confused at first. He grabbed her foot and started to massage it. She loved this man with all her heart. He finished with her left and did the same thing to her right. He then worked his hands up her foot towards her ankles and her calfs. She was in heaven. He then got up on the bed and started to give her shoulder a massages and kisses. "Lie sideways please" he asked. She did as he asked and he was able to massage her lower back. After a few minutes of her being silent. He pulled the blankets over her and turned off the lights. He went outside and called his mom. Happy birthday son she said where did Elizabeth take you off to. We drove to nice inn. There is a lake and hiking trails he explained the details to his mom. She then told him the story. The story of his birthday. Every year for 28 years Jack was told the story of his birth. It made him feel good. He couldn't wait to give his baby girl the same gift. The story of her birth. Jack talked to his mom a little longer and then called it a night. He layed down next to his beautiful wife. Every birthday spent with her was his favorite.

The next morning he was awaken by loving kisses by his wife. Mmmh "Daisy Duke you're going to have to leave soon before my wife wakes up and sees you" Jack said jokingly. "Really her again Elizabeth laughed. I bet Ms. Duke has never woke up up like this she laughed. After the couple came back down from cloud 9 they packed their bags and met outside for a breakfast. They thanked the host and promised to come back. As they got in the car Jack noticed that Elizabeth kept rubbing her stomach. Baby are you okay? I'm fine she said. Okay. In her head she kept thinking she was fine. The baby was just active. Maybe they had too much fun this morning. Her doctor said that activity wouldnt be a problem and he actually encourage the couple to continue having a healthy sex life. Yet today the baby seemed really hyper. Jack continued to watch her. He was worried and he could see the look on her face of concern. She was trying not to worry him. Honey we have to meet everyone for your dinner at 5 pm. She finally said breaking the silence. On the way home can before we pick up Lilly I want to stop by the dealership. Okay are you thinking about getting rid of the coupe? No i'm keeping it. I do however need a mommy friendly car. It's just me and Lil anymore. I was thinking of getting a small suv. If we have more kids one day you know. He placed his hand her thigh. They walked around the dealership and he watched her carefully. The salesman showed them different types of suvs perfect for a family. I have a lot to think about Elizabeth said. Um do you have any water she asked. Sure I will be back. Baby sit down Jack said worried. Are you okay. I just feel like I'm having cramps and I'm really uncomfortable. I think she is just trying to get comfortable herself. I want to go by the doctor honey I'm fine Jack, know my body and the baby and I are fine. She got up and walked away from him. He stepped out and called just to make sure. He wanted to make sure both his wife and the baby were okay. He called the kennel and told them Lilly would be staying one more day. Once back in the car Jack told her he had a errand to run. She sat back quiet. As he was turning the road of the doctor office she let out a panic moan. Jack pulled over immediately. Baby something is wrong. I'm worried. I am too he said which is why I'm taking you to . Baby it's Sunday he isn't working. He is today I called him and he is inside we were on the way there. They went inside and Dr. Taylor took the couple in the back. He ran some test and noticed that Elizabeth was dilated. This was extremely early due to her only being 7 months. He explained to the couple that their little girl would be arriving early. Elizabeth held Jack's hand tight. Jack kissed her forehead and silently said a prayer. He prayed for his wife's health and the health of their baby girl. So Dr. Taylor what does this mean. Well I'm going to clear my schedule for this afternoon and we will have a baby this evening. He left to give the couple some privacy. As soon as he left Elizabeth started crying. Jack's heart felt like it was cracking. He hated seeing her upset like this. Hey hey everything will be okay. She looked up at her husband. And kissed his hand. I need to go home and get my bag ready for the hospital. Actually Elizabeth I want you to go straight to the hospital. Dr Taylor said when he returned in the room. You are too far dilated to go anywhere else. I feel like we aren't ready. I haven't had a baby shower. We haven't even set up the crib. The furniture hasn't arrived yet. Where is she going to sleep. Baby i will take care of all of that. He smiled at her. Let's get more information from Dr. Taylor and then we can plan our steps. He gave her a sweet kiss to calm her down. In the car Elizabeth made phone calls to everyone while Jack drove to the hospital. She asked Abigail to run inside their home and bring her bag. She let her know where they kept the spare key out back. She patted her stomach and did her breathing exercises that she learned in her birthing classes. She was so nervous. As they pulled up to the hospital she asked Jack to hold on as she said a prayer. He helped her out the car and she gave him a big hug. I love you baby. I love you so much. She gave him a deep kiss. As if it was her last one. She tried to pour all her love into this one kiss. Jack pulled back. Baby you and the baby are going to be fine. Let's go inside and meet our baby girl. He tried to be calm for her. He was just as nervous. Tom and Julie texted him and asked if they needed anything and that they were on the way to Charlotte's then they would be at the hospital. Elizabeth and Jack checked inside the hospital. They went in the room and Elizabeth changed into her grown. Jack walked in the bathroom to see if she was alright. When he walked in he found her on the found. She had collapsed. Help Help Help he screamed. Help me. He ran out of the room to find help. The doctor and the nurse staff came rushing in. They put Elizabeth in the bed and decided that she had to be rushed to the ER. Jack you can't come any further. Dr. Taylor told him.

Jack hated this. It made him think about the accident that happened three years prior. His phone rang.

A: Hi Jack I'm out front with the bag

J: I will be right out.

As soon as Abigail looked at jack she put her car in park and hopped out. He cried in her arms. They had to take her into the ER I found her on the floor when she went to change. Her blood pressure was high and the baby was in distress. Abigail listened and patted Jacks back. Honey I will wait with you. Let me park the car. Here is her bag. She parked her car and meet Jack inside. Soon everyone arrived. Charlotte came over and sat next to Jack. Eat something son, I'm guessing you haven't ate since this morning. He thought about. Neither had Elizabeth that could have been the reason she was feeling well. He felt horrible he had drove to the dealership and stayed their with her for hours instead of stopping her and making them eat lunch. He ate the muffin his mom got for him. AN hour later Dr. Taylor came out. Hi Jack and everyone he waved. Jack stood up and meet Dr. Taylor. Hi son want to see your wife and meet your baby girl. Yes yes please jack said full of emotion. He walked in the room and saw Elizabeth sitting in bed smiling. Hi baby he rushed over to her. How are you feeling. I'm so sorry baby I wasn't with you. She put her hand on his cheek and wiped his tears. He kissed her hand. I love you so much baby i'm okay. There is nothing for you to be sorry for. Look at me Jack. Jack looked up. There is nothing to be sorry for I promise. Where is the baby honey. She was taken back to get some test ran. She had a hard time catching her breath. Dr. Taylor came in. Jack do you want to meet your baby girl. Go ahead baby I will be here. He followed Dr. Taylor down the hall to the NICU unit. Inside were beautiful babies inside their little beds and covers. He glanced and saw a little baby with a pink hat on crying. He walked over to her and reached into touch her fingers. Dr. Taylor walked behind him how did you know that was your baby. Jack looked back. I just felt it. He had tears in his eyes. As soon as the baby felt his finger she stop crying. Wow Dr. Taylor laughed she must feel you too. She stop crying. Is she going to be okay Dr. Taylor. Yes she will have to stay here for a few weeks to get till she can breath by herself, she also needs to get her weight up but she will be okay. Jack smiled at his baby girl. She had Elizabeth's dark hair and features. I will be right back baby he said as left. He went back to the waiting room and told his family and friends that the baby and Elizabeth were fine. He took them to see the baby. As they stood behind the glass he pointed to the baby girl in the corner. Thats baby Thorton of there. Next they went to visit Elizabeth.

After the family cleared out the nurse brought the baby in the room to get feed. Jack watched as his wife held their daughter and prepared to feed her. The nurse helped her get comfortable and Elizabeth handled the rest. She was a pro. She took on naturally. Jack came over and kissed Elizabeth's head. He then looked at his daughter. She is perfect baby. She looks just like you. Elizabeth smiled. You know we haven't thought of a name for her Jack said as he kissed Elizabeth's shoulder. I named her already Elizabeth smiled. Jack meet Jacqueline Thornton. Jack looked at her the name is perfect baby. Jacqueline glanced up at Jack. Hi baby girl. Hi Jacqueline.

I wanted to stop the story here. Thank you for the support and This was my first time writing. I truly enjoyed it. I will try to think of some more ideas. Thanks again 3


End file.
